


The Alpha

by StillDreaming85



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 65
Words: 32,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillDreaming85/pseuds/StillDreaming85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could have chosen any female wolf in the room. Why did he have to choose me, the lone half-breed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Big thank you to my lady Sherry for working with me on this.

Now that things are starting to settle back down I can hopefully find more time to write. Three stories at the once, how did that happen? (Don't worry all will be completed.) Okay let's do this. I will update as often as I can, but it is the school holidays so please be patient. xx

**Chapter 1**

_She shouldn't be here._

_She doesn't belong here._

_She isn't one of them._

That was just a few of the things the women said about me as we waited for our alpha. I could practically feel their glares burn into the back of my head as we waited. We were at our new alpha's mating ceremony. Tonight he would choose one of the females of the pack to be his mate, the female alpha. I didn't want to be here just as much as they didn't want me here, but the pack Sentinels had ensured that I had attended. Apparently it was an honor to be here and I should be happy to attend. We all knew that he would never choose me so I didn't see why I had to attend, not that I even wanted to be chosen. I was more than happy doing my own thing. Sure, I was part of the pack, but only by name. I ate alone, ran alone and in general was alone while I was here. Just like the women liked it.

You see, I wasn't a pure-blood like the rest of the pack. My father had gotten a human pregnant and although I was raised in the pack, sleeping with humans, let alone getting them pregnant was frowned upon. Which was why I had been shunned most of my life. I had paid for his mistakes.

"He's here," one of them whispered. I looked up to see Edward Cullen as he entered the room. He was wearing nothing, but a pair of jeans, showing off his muscular physique to the females of the pack as they drooled over him. His eyes scanned the room as if looking for someone. I sank further into the corner, I was hiding in, hoping I would go unnoticed and would be unable to witness most of the ceremony. You see, shifters weren't so strung up about sex, not as much as humans were and tonight our alpha would claim his mate on the bed in the center of the room for all to see. It has even been known for the alpha to allow other members of the pack to join in, to show their appreciation of his chosen mate. I guess it was the human part of me that was repulsed by the idea. I didn't see why they couldn't keep that stuff private, but I guess it was part of their nature. It just wasn't part of mine.

The males of the pack filled into the room, lining the walls as Edward took center stage. One of our elder wolves, Carlisle, preformed the ritual. He was reciting some old, mythical chant. I wasn't really paying attention, not that I had bothered to learn much about our history or customs over the years. I didn't see the point in learning about a pack that didn't accept me, a pack that didn't see me as one of them.

In truth, I had planned to leave them. I had been saving as much money as I could from my human job. Living as a lone wolf was dangerous, but I figured it would be better than living somewhere you were hated. I planned to buy a place in the woods somewhere. Keep to myself and live off the land. I had almost half of what I needed saved. Another year, maybe two, and hopefully I would be able to leave this place.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks to my wonderful Sherry who I would be lost without. She's currently in hospital so please send a prayer her way. We want her home and well soon xx

I can't believe the response the first chapter has gotten so as a special thank you, here is number 2!!

**Chapter 2**

I must have gotten too lost in my own thoughts because before I knew it Edward was moving around the room in search of his mate. Apparently the spirits would lead him to his chosen one, if you believed in that sort of thing. I didn't, although I knew he would never choose me, my flight instinct was kicking in. I wanted nothing more than to run for the door. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing to attention; my senses were on high alert. It was like my body knew something was happening that my mind refused to address or acknowledge it.

The only thing I could do was sink further into the corner, I was hiding in, but even that wasn't enough. Edward was soon standing in front of me, his hand stretched out to me, beckoning me to come to him. The room was filled with gasps and noises of shock, but still I refused to accept what was happening. I folded my arms and shook my head as if that would stop him from claiming me.

"No?" he questioned, arching his eyebrow.

"You can't," I stated. He couldn't have me. I was supposed to leave this place, not become his mate, if I became his mate I would never leave this place. I would never be free. I chanced a glance to my right. My eye caught that of my father's. He was giving me a look that warned me not to cause a scene and yet, I couldn't help myself.

"I can't?" Edward questioned.

"You can't," I repeated. Most men would be furious at being rejected, but for some reason Edward Cullen seemed to find it amusing.

"Why can't I?"

"I don't want to be your mate. I don't want to be the pack's alpha female."

"Which is exactly why I think you will be perfect." I looked at him like he had lost his mind. Edward crouched down so that he was eye level with me and spoke lowly, so that only the two of us could hear. "Most of the women in this pack would kill to be the alpha female. They have no interest in the position other than for its power, but you are not like them. You are not driven by greed, or power. I have watched you. You are different from them, which is exactly why the spirts want me to take you as my mate."

"I don't believe in the spirits," I muttered.

"Nonetheless," Edward said, stretching his hand toward me. "You are my mate. You are the one I have chosen."

I shook my head, this couldn't be happening. I didn't want to be his mate. I had my life all planned out and this wasn't part of it. I jumped to my feet and ran past him before he could grab me. I raced to the door and two sentinels moved to block my path, but Edward ordered them to move out the way. He let me go. He let me run.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry x

**Chapter 3**

I ran out the main lodge, shedding my clothes as I went. I didn't stop running until I hit the tree line of the woods. There I began to change, letting my body roll and shudder with pain as my bones broke and realigned. They continued shifting until there was nothing left of the woman I once was and in her place stood a lone, gray wolf. I let out a howl of anguish, before I made a dash into the woods, disappearing into the trees.

I ran and kept on running until my bones ached and my legs no longer felt like they would carry me. I knew I had run well beyond the pack territory and that I shouldn't stop, but I needed to rest. I found sheltered and slumped down to the ground, allowing my body to sag from the weight of everything that had happened. Just when you thought you had your life all planned out, something comes along to fuck everything up.

I didn't want to be the female alpha of a pack that hated me. I didn't want a mate. There were plenty of other women in the pack for him to choose, why the hell did he chose me? And I wasn't buying into that spirit shit. That was just tall tales they told children to make them believe we all had someone out there looking out for us. If life had taught me one thing, it was that no one was looking out for me. I was the only one who had my own back and that was just how I liked it.

I woke up to a large sandy colored wolf nuzzling me awake. I knew instantly it was Edward. I had seen him shift many times, but that didn't stop me from growling at him. I pulled back my lips and bared my teeth, hoping he would take the hint and go away. I couldn't believe that he had followed me, but Edward stood his ground. Of course, we both knew that I was no real challenge to him. I may not have been the submissive type, but I was nowhere near strong enough to fight him.

Edward must have sensed his presence in my personal space was making me uncomfortable because he took a few steps back, but no more than that. Part of me expected him to change back to his human form to try to talk to me, but he didn't. He just stood there watching me, waiting, as if he wanted me to make the first move. What he expected me to do, I had no idea.

Eventually, I grow tired of the awkward silence and shifted to my human form. I supposed we had to talk.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks goes to Sherry. I'd be lost without her. xx

**Chapter 4**

Edward followed my lead and shifted back into his human form. I guess I should have thought this through before turning because now the two of us were naked, which normally wasn't a big issue for shifters, but it was for me. "I, um," I mumbled, trying my best to cover myself up, but he didn't make any attempts to hide himself from me. He stood before me, in all his glory. His thick cock stood to attention, making it difficult for me to look anywhere else.

"You ran," Edward stated.

I blinked a few times, before looking up at his face. "I had to get out of there. I couldn't… I can't. You can't. You can't choose me. You have to pick someone else."

Edward growled at me. I didn't think he had any intention of picking anyone else. "I don't like being told what I can and cannot do, Bella. I have no plan to pick anyone else. You're the one I have chosen. You are my mate." He took a step towards me and I took a step backward. There was a gleam in his eyes. It carried a warning, _I won't be denied,_ but I wasn't about to willingly give myself to him. If he wanted me he would have to fight me.

He took another step toward me with purpose as I took another step back. I glanced around myself, looking for a place to run, because at this point running was all I could do. I didn't have enough to time to shift. He would catch me if I tried. There was even a good chance that he would catch me if I tried to run, but it was a chance I had to take. I couldn't just stand here and let him claim me. It wasn't in my nature.

I glanced back at Edward and he shook his head as if warning me not to do it. He took another step toward me, but I didn't heed his warning. I ran. I sprinted through the trees, pushing my legs as fast as they would carry me, but my body was still worn out and tired from my previous run. No matter how much I tried, I wasn't going fast enough.

It didn't take long before Edward caught me. He grabbed my arm and spun me around, pinning me against the nearest tree. We both stood there naked and panting, staring deep into one another eyes. I could feel his alpha powers pressing down on me, trying to push me into submission, but that wasn't happening.

Catching him off guard I used my free hand to throat punch him. I had momentarily winded him. I used it to my advantage. I twisted my other arm out of his grasp and made a fresh attempt to run.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sherry rocks my socks.

**Chapter 5**

I couldn't change. The change would only slow me down and my wolf form would be more subjectable to his alpha will. No, no matter what happened, I had to keep in my human form.

I ran deeper into the woods, knowing that if I ran towards pack territory there was a good chance that I would bump into the others and they would have no qualms about helping their alpha catch me. I had no idea where I was going or even what I would do when I got there. The only thing I did know was that it was only a matter of time before Edward caught up to me. I could already hear his footsteps hurtling after me. Sooner or later he would catch up with me, and then he was going to attempt to claim me. I would fight him again, but in the end, I knew my strength was no match for his. The thought should have angered me, scared me, but it didn't. Some part of me wanted this, whether I was willing to admit it to myself or not.

When Edward finally reached me, he tackled me to the ground, spinning me around and pinning my hands above my head. I expected to see a look of annoyance or anger on his face, but neither was present. Instead, he looked somewhat amused, which threw me off guard. "You're spirited. I like that," he said, smirking down at me.

"Let me go," I hissed, fighting against his grasp.

"Never. You're mine now, Bella. Mine to hold, mine to care for, and mine to love, eventually. Whether you like it or not. You. Are. Mine." He growled as if daring me to challenge him.

I should have listened to his warning, but sometimes I was too stubborn for my own good. "I'll never be yours. I don't belong to anyone. I am my own person."

Edward grabbed my jaw, anchoring my head in place and then proceeded to silence me with a kiss. His mouth was rough, demanding, there was no trace of tenderness there. It should have made me feel threatened or scared, but it didn't. Instead, I felt safe. This was a man of strength. He could protect me. If there was ever a man worthy of my submission and loyalty, he was it. My wolf had already accepted him as _hers_ , but for me it was all happening too fast. I wasn't supposed to be settling down. I was supposed to be leaving. I didn't like my life being taken out of my hands.

Instead of kissing him back, I bit him. I had expected it to anger him, but it only caused him to growl at me and kiss me harder, punishingly. My body was reacting to his, even though my head screamed for it to fight against the feelings he was creating within me.

I knew I had to do something now, before I was lost to his charms.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry xx

**Chapter 6**

I lifted my knee with the intent of ramming it into his nuts, but the parting of my legs only created an opportunity for him. He shoved them wide open, positioning himself between them. The tip of his erection now rubbed against my midriff. I involuntarily let out a moan as my thoughts drift to what it would feel like to have him inside of me.

 _No_. I snarled, giving myself a mental shake. I wasn't going to allow this to happen. I wasn't going to allow him to claim me. It was like he was working some sort of voodoo shit over my body. It wanted him, craved him, even though I knew I shouldn't.

"Stop fighting me," Edward hissed. "I can smell your arousal. I can tell how much you want this. Stop fighting me and allow it to happen."

"Never," I growled, slamming my head against his. It stung like a motherfucker, but I used his moment of distracted to push him off me, but he pulled me with him, so that I was now sitting on top of him, straddling him. His cock was nestled between my legs, against my clit and every jostle, every move created a delicious sensation that ran through my body. I almost didn't want to get up.

Edward, as if knowing exactly what I was thinking, let go of my arms and grabbed my hips, rocking himself against me at an alarming pace. All I could do was grab onto his forearms to steady myself as I called out in pleasure.

"Do you feel that? Do you feel what is between us?" Edward asked, only slightly slowing down. "That is only half of the pleasure you could feel, if only you would stop fighting this, fighting me. The spirts want us to join together. You are my mate. I can make you feel things you've only dreamed of experiencing. All you have to do is yield." I shook my head as I gripped onto his arms, but part of me knew I had already yielded. I had just yet to realize that.

Edward spun us around so that I was once again lying on the forest floor and he was positioned between my legs. I half expected him to take me then and there, but he didn't. He brought his mouth back to mine, this time his kisses were gentler as his hands gently stroked my skin, never wandering where they shouldn't. It was as if he was waiting for permission from me before he went any further.

By this point I felt crazed with need. I was missing the friction between my legs. I felt like I would combust if I didn't find something to rub them against and soon. So I ended up saying something that totally took me by surprise. "Touch me."

"Where?" Edward asked, never breaking the kiss.

"You know where."

"Say it," he ordered.

"Everywhere."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thank you Sherry xx

**Chapter 7**

I was so glad that Edward didn't ask me to be specify what I meant, or ask me to repeat myself. I was by no means an innocent virgin. I had slept around just as much as the next person, mostly with humans because they weren't nearly as dominating and as intense as shifters were in the sack, but I certainly wouldn't class myself as some kind of sex goddess. I had an itch that I occasionally scratched, mostly while intoxicated, but that was it. I wasn't comfortable in my own body, in my own skin. Was this man, my so called mate, going to change all that? Had my life finally taken a turn for the better? I didn't dare to hope.

Edward nipped my neck with his sharp teeth, bringing me back to the present. His eyes bore into mine commanding my full attention. I watched with bated breath as he slowly snaked his way down my body, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. His eyes stared into mine the entire, not looking away for even a second as he worked his way to the ache between my legs.

I thought I would die in the moments that passed, just waiting for him to touch me in the one place I ached to feel his touch. When he finally did touch me, I couldn't hold back the loud moan that escaped my lips. His hot mouth attacked my swollen clit, while his fingers pushed into my tight pussy, pounding it relentlessly, working me into a further frenzy.

It wasn't long until I felt the pressure building in the pit of my stomach. I was so close to release. "Edward," I moaned, gripping onto his hair, "I'm gonna…" It was that moment he chose to pull away and no amount of head pushing was going to reunite his mouth with my clit. "What the hell are you doing?" I whimpered.

Edward shook his head and smiled. "You don't get to come, unless it is around my cock." His hand moved down to said cock and began stroking it. "Do you want my cock, Bella? Do you want me to claim you?"

It was then that I realized he had me exactly where he wanted me. I would have loved to tell him where to go, but my willpower wasn't that strong. I had tasted him, felt him, and now I needed him. I turned my head to the side, exposing my neck, silently offering myself to him. There was nothing I could do now other than let him claim me.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thankoo Sherry xx

**Chapter 8**

Edward didn't waste any time, as soon as I extended my invitation to him, he aligned his cock with me and slid himself home. I wanted to say that I didn't enjoy being claimed, but I would be lying if I did. Part of me had always dreamed of this kind of acceptance. Part of me had always longed to find my place in the world. I guess I had finally had.

I had already been teetering on the verge, so it didn't take long for my climax to build back up and push me over the edge. As soon as I exploded with ecstasy, Edward sank his teeth into my neck, biting me and marking me as his. The mark would never fully heal. It would stay there for all to see, so that they would know that I was taken. Shifters were a possessive bunch.

I was supposed to mark him in return, but I didn't. It just didn't feel right. He didn't feel as if he was mine. Edward never commented on the fact that I hadn't branded him. Instead he rolled over to his back in a post orgasmic high, pulling me with him so that I was now half lying on him. This didn't feel right, in fact, it felt awkward. I couldn't relax. I tried to push myself up and move away from him, but he refused to let me go. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked, looking down at me.

"I, uh," I had no idea what I could say that would make him let me go. So instead I said the first thing that came into my head. It was also a complete lie. "I need to pee."

Edward gazed down at me suspiciously, but he let go. So I got up and started to walk away from him. It wasn't as if I was actually going to pee. No, I was putting space between us while I tried to think of my next move. The further I got away from him, the louder my flight instinct began to shout and before I gave too much thought to what I was doing, I began to shift to my wolf form and race forward. I had no idea where I was running to and indeed if it was even worth running. I knew Edward would never let me go, especially now that he had claimed me.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry xx

**Chapter 9**

"Where are you going?" Edward asked, stepping out from behind a tree. God, he had been so quiet I hadn't even heard him move from where I had left him. What was he a ninja? Of course, I couldn't answer him in my wolf form so I gave him a half snort-half huff to let him know that I wasn't pleased that he kept halting my plans.

"You know there is no point in running, right?" he said, walking up to me. He ran his hand through my fur. "There isn't anywhere you can run that I can't find you and now that I've claimed you I ain't ever letting you go. You are mine, Bella."

I growled, pulling my lips back and baring my teeth. I didn't belong to anyone. I wasn't anyone's property. He gazed into my eyes and sighed, completely unaffected by my hostility. "The sooner you stop fighting me. The happier you will be."

I shook my head and huffed to show I didn't agree, for some reason that earned me a smile. I would be lying if I said his smile didn't affect me. He had the kinda smile that could light up a room, and when he was focusing on you, he had the kinda smile that made your knees go weak.

He ruffled his hand through the fur on my head. "Let's go home," he said, not giving me any time to argue. I watch in fascination as he began to shift. He bones broke and realigned until a large sandy color wolf stood in his place. The wolf moved over to me and nuzzled my neck, leaving his scent all over me. I knew it was another way of him claiming me. He gave me a quick growl, a warning to follow and with that he was off.

I would also be lying if I said I didn't think about running in the opposite direction, but I knew Edward would hear me and come after me. He may even use his alpha influence. So instead of running, I followed him back to the pack territory and whatever awaited us there. I just prayed that he didn't plan to claim me again in front of everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** If you are in my FB group you were lucky enough to read all 10 of these chapters' weeks before anyone else. For those that have read the chapters, we will be onto new ones starting tonight. I will aim to post one chapter every other day, maybe more xx

Thanks to my wonderful Sherry xx

**Chapter 10**

When we reached pack territory I was relieved to find that the pack was no longer waiting for us in the gathering room, which hopefully meant I was off the hook when it came to the claiming ceremony. Edward shifted to his human form and immediately began to head straight into the main house. I had other ideas, I didn't want to be around the pack right now. I knew they were supposed to be celebrating their new alpha female, but all I wanted was to go to my lodge and hide. I wanted to be alone so I could dwell on what had happened and to find a way out of this mess.

Clearly, Edward didn't feel like letting me go just yet. When I began to move away from the main house he stepped in front of me and shook his head. Of course, I could have tried to walk around him or tried to run again, but the look in his eyes warned me not to. So I followed him into the main house, through the lounge and up to his bedroom.

His bedroom was very masculine, lots of dark wooden beams, stag heads from previous hunts and a mahogany bedspread with matching accessories. He closed the door as soon as we were both inside, locking it, before he headed over to his bed and took a seat. "Change," he ordered, watching me.

I didn't particularly like being told what to do. It was bad enough that he had chosen me as his mate and claimed me against my will. I was not about to be subjected to more orders, so I ignored him. Instead, I walked over to a large log fire with a fur rug in front of it. I circled around the rug a few times before sinking down into the fur with a sigh. If he wanted me to change he was going to have to wait until I felt like it.

I must have fallen asleep with the heat of the flames and the comfort of the rug because next thing I knew I was being lifted from the floor onto the bed. That wasn't the surprising part. The surprising part was that I was now in human form. "How did-" I gasped, looking up at Edward.

He smiled down at me as he placed me on the bed. "I have my ways. Now, I think it' time we have a chat. Don't you?"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry xx

**Chapter 11**

"Talk?" I asked, scooting away from him on the bed. "What do we have to talk about?"

Edward smirked. "Oh, I think we have plenty to talk about. We could talk about you and me, and the fact that you are the new alpha female, or we could talk about what you're scared of. Maybe we could even talk about why you keep trying to run away at every given opportunity."

"I'm not scared of anything," I snapped. I didn't like the idea that he thought I was weak, "and I don't keep trying to run away at every given opportunity." Okay, so the last one was a lie, a big fucking lie. I did, and would still try to run away if the opportunity presented itself.

"No?" Edward asked, cocking his eyebrow and coming across the bed after me. He positioned himself over me. Both his arms trapping me into place so that there wasn't anywhere I could go. "Perhaps you want to talk about the fact that you didn't mark me. Why didn't you claim me like I claimed you?"

"I didn't?" I asked, pretending that I hadn't noticed. "I must have been too caught in the moment that I forgot."

"That's okay," Edward smirked. "You could always claim me now."

My eyes bugged out. I didn't want to claim him now and I certainly didn't want to have sex with him again. "I, uh, don't think that's a good idea," I said, trying to think of a plausible excuse.

"No?" Edward questioned, his intense gaze watching me, not missing a thing. "Maybe I should claim you again. Remind you who you belong to, in case there is any confusion on your end."

"No!" I said, putting my hands out and pushing against his chest, trying to get him off me, but he wouldn't budge. "That's okay. I don't need any reminders."

Sadly, Edward didn't agree. He leaned down and pushed my hair away from the side of my neck where he began to place sweet, gentle kisses all the way from my jaw down to my shoulder. He took my earlobe into his mouth and grazed it with his teeth. I did my best to pretend his touch wasn't affecting me, but it sure as hell was. In such a simple touch he had ignited the spark between my legs. There was nothing I craved more than to rub myself against him. I wanted his lips on my mouth. I wanted to taste him again, but I refused to react. I refused to let him know the power he held over me.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Here we go…

Big thanks to my honey Sherry xx

**Chapter 12**

"Stop. Please stop," I whimpered as I weakly pushed against Edward's chest. Only part of me really wanted him to stop, the other part of me wanted him to claim me again, and again, and again. I wanted him to fuck me until I had no insecurities left. I wanted him to fuck me until nothing existed, but us.

"Why are you crying?" Edward said, glancing up at me.

Crying? Was I? I blinked quickly finding moisture in my eyes. Feeling embarrassed I used the back of my hand to wipe the tears away. I didn't want him to think I was weak. I never wanted him to see me cry. "I wasn't," I stated. "I must have had something in my eye."

Edward looked at me, not buying a single word I said. I tried to use the fact that he was distracted to move away, but he wasn't having any of that either. He grabbed a hold of me and moved us both back so that I was now sitting on his lap, facing him. "Talk to me," he said softly. "Did I hurt you?" He tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. The way he spoke to me, so soft and caring. I'd never had anyone to speak to me like that my whole life. I couldn't help but open up to him.

"We aren't going to work," I sobbed. As soon as I said the words I realized how much I actually wanted us to work. Deep down there was a part of me that wanted to live the fantasy of the alpha female, with an alpha male who loved and respected her, but I knew we could never be. The pack would never accept me.

"We aren't?" Edward questioned. "Do you have some fortune-telling ability that I don't know about?"

"No."

"Then how can you possibly tell we aren't going to work out?"

"I'm a half breed," I stated. "Don't pretend you don't know. I wasn't born a full blood like you or the rest of the pack. Something I had been ridiculed for my entire life. The pack doesn't accept me and they never will."

Edward's eyes softened. He gently grasped my face and turned my head so that I was looking him straight in the eye. "Bella, I am well aware that you are a half breed. I am also well aware how the majority of this pack has treated you, but don't confuse their actions or feelings with mine. Have I ever once mistreated you?" I shook my head. He hadn't. "Has any of the Sentinels or the highest ranked pack members mistreated you?"

"No."

"Good, I would have been highly disappointed if they had. Listen to me, Bella. The pack will accept you and treat you as their alpha female or there will be consequences. I am not your father. I will not stand by and allow people to hurt you. I protect what is mine, with my life if I have to."

His words made me melt in his arms. How could I say no to that? I didn't. I kissed him hard and allowed him to claim me over and over again. I hadn't marked him yet. I wasn't ready, but I was now willing to accept that I was his and he was somewhat mine.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Big thanks to Sherry, and all of you for your reviews/recs/follows/favs xx

**Chapter 13**

I woke up to the sound of my stomach grumbling embarrassingly loud. When I thought about it, I realized that I had forgotten to eat yesterday. With everything that had happened, I had been too distracted and now my stomach was demanding to be fed right this instance. Skipping meals as a shifter was never a good idea. We had a high metabolism and to maintain energy we had to eat a lot and often, which was why I was probably feeling very worn out today.

"Sounds like someone is hungry," Edward said. I looked at the other side of the bed to see him lying there watching me.

"Maybe just a little," I grinned sheepishly. "I didn't get around to eating yesterday."

"No?" Edward asked, cocking his eyebrow. "I guess you were too busy running from me. Come on, let's get you some food before you fade away." He grabbed my hand as he got out of bed, dragging me after him.

We had a quick shower, which we shared. Yeah, that would take some getting used to. Luckily, Edward didn't make any moves so it was all about getting washed. Afterward, we dressed and headed downstairs. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a nervous wreck. I didn't usually eat with the pack. In fact, I avoid any pack activates. I guess that was something I wouldn't be able to do anymore.

Edward took my hand before we reached the dining hall as if sensing my unease. He gave it a quick squeeze and then the spotlight was on us. Every member of the pack stared at me, some in awe, others in total disgust. If Edward noticed the looks they were giving us he never let on. Instead, he walked to the main table, and pulled a chair out for me. The main table was reserved for the important people in the pack, like the beta, delta and sentinels. It was yet another thing I would need to get used to.

"Good morning," Jasper, Edward's beta said, smiling up at me.

"Morning," I replied, unsure what to say. I mean I knew who this man was. Of course I knew who he was, he was the pack beta, but I had never had a conversation with him. Now, apparently I was sitting down having breakfast with him.

"I see the two of you have kissed and made up," one the sentinels said, smirking. I believed his name was Emmett. Again, I knew of him, but had never had a conversation with him either.

"You could say that," Edward smiled. He had already begun helping himself to the food on the table, piling it onto his plate. "Bella believes in making me work for what I want."

"Anything worth having is worth fighting for," Jasper replied.

"True," Edward said before turning to me and pointing to my plate. "Eat," he said softly, and just like that it felt like I belonged… somewhat.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Big thank you goes out to Rita over at Rob Attack for giving our Alpha a rec. Much appreciated!

Thanks goes to my girl, Sherry for all her hard work, and to all of you for your wonderful reviews/follows/favs. xx

**Chapter 14**

**EPOV**

My heart broke for my mate. The pack had really done a number on her. She had basically been treated as the omega without the official title. Her ill treatment was one of the reasons I had reformed the higher ranking members of the pack as soon as I had become alpha. I only wanted wolves behind me who I knew I could trust. wolves I knew who wouldn't pray on the weak, but rather protect them.

I honestly had no idea why my father had never put a stop to Bella's suffering. It wasn't for my lack of trying, but then her own father hadn't done much in the way to protect her either. I guess in Bella's case she had never been significant enough for my father to make the effort, but she had always been significant to me. From the moment I saw her I knew that she was the one, but our lives had led us both down different paths. I had spent most of my life training to take over from my father, while she had spent most of her life just trying to survive.

She didn't mingle with the pack often, which meant I didn't see her much, but when I had the time I went out of my way to see her. I watched her from afar, knowing one day we would be together, one day our lives would align. I just never thought it would be so soon. No one had expected my father to die when he had. He was still fairly young, for a shifter anyway. His death was suspicious. He had died in his sleep. I had ordered an investigation, but the sentinels were unable to find anything to suggest someone had been involved. My father hadn't been loved. He was an alpha who ruled with an iron fist and a cold heart. I don't think many wolves were sad to see him go. I just hoped now that he was gone and I was in charge I would be able to lead the pack in the right direction. With Bella at my side I was sure that would be possible. The pack just needed to get over their feelings for her first.

After breakfast Bella had said that she wanted to go to her lodge to collect some of her things. My first instinct had been to go with her. I was worried that she would run again. Her self-preservation instinct was strong, but I also didn't want to crowd her. I believed I had finally broken through her walls and we were getting somewhere. I just had to trust her.

I was sitting outside the main lodge with Jasper. Some of the pack was scattered around, doing their own thing. That was when I heard Bella walking back toward the lodge. She was far enough away that I couldn't see her yet, but I could hear and smell her. Then I heard one of the pack members speak to her. "He's only toying with you, ya know? We're all laughing about it behind your back. He doesn't actually want you. Why would he? Why would anyone want you?"

I instantly jumped up. Ready to tear apart whoever it was that was speaking to her, but Jasper grabbed my arm before I could go anywhere. "Don't," he said, "you have to try and let her handle it herself. The only way they are going to respect her as female alpha is if she deals with them herself. By all means, if she isn't coping help her, but you have to at least give her a chance."

I didn't like it, but I knew he was probably right.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Much love to my Sherry xx

**Chapter 15**

**BPOV**

Breakfast had been unexpectedly nice. Edward's inner circle had been very welcoming. It hadn't taken me long to relax around them and enjoy myself, even if some of the pack were still glaring at me. I found I was able to ignore them. After breakfast, I told Edward that I wanted to go to my lodge and collect some of my things since it had become clear that I would now be sleeping with him. I had worn one of his t-shirts and a pair of his sweat pants to breakfast for quickness, but I wanted to change into my own things as soon as possible.

The trip to the lodge had been pretty straightforward. No one had really been around and my lodge was one of the furthest away from the main house. It wasn't until I was walking back to Edward's with my belongings when one of pack members decided to pounce.

"He's only toying with you, ya know?" I looked up to see Irina, stepping away from a tree. It was almost as if she had been waiting for me. "We're all laughing about it behind your back. He doesn't actually want you. Why would he? Why would anyone want you?" I would be lying if I said her words didn't hurt, that they didn't cut to the bone and make me doubt everything Edward said.

The stubborn part of me, however, didn't want to give her the satisfaction of seeing me break. So I put on a show, I laughed and pretended that her words had no effect on me. "You keep telling yourself that. You tell yourself whatever you need to, to allow yourself to sleep."

Irina wasn't used to me answering her back. Normally, I would ignore her and do whatever it took to avoid the confrontation. It would appear that she didn't like that I had found my voice. "You think he will protect you. He won't. Sooner or later someone will challenge you for the alpha female spot and you'll lose."

"The mistake you made was assuming that I needed him to fight my battles for me. I don't. Just because I usually avoid your drama doesn't mean I am incapable of defending myself. I could easily deal with you or any of the other pack sluts. I choose not to. That is the difference." I didn't wait for her to reply. I turned on my heels and headed toward the main lodge, leaving Irina standing there with her mouth open.

Edward and Jasper were standing outside the main lodge when I arrived. I think they and most of the pack had been listening into my conversation with Irina. I didn't say anything to him. I simply walked past him and went into the lodge, heading for the sanctuary of his room.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Sherry rocks xx

**Chapter 16**

I can't say that I was surprised that Edward followed me to his room. He came in behind me and silently closed the door. "Are you okay?" he questioned.

"I'm fine," I said, not looking up at him. I dumped my bag on the bed and focused my attention on dealing with unpacking my things so that I didn't fall apart. I was feeling rattled after dealing with Irina. Part of me felt empowered for putting her in her place for once, but the other part of me, the insecure part, was worried that she had spoken the truth. I had been with Edward for less than twenty-four hours, what if it was true? What if this was all some big being played on me?

"Hey," Edward said, coming over to me and placing his hands over mine, stilling them. He turned me around to face him and gently cupped my cheek. "She was just saying those things to hurt you because she is bitter and jealous. You know that, right?" When I didn't respond Edward sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He muttered something to himself before grabbing my bag off the bed and dumping it on the floor before sitting us both down.

"Okay, so maybe I lied to you. The spirts didn't lead me to you at my mating ceremony. I had already picked you. You've been in my sights for a long time, Bella. I've watched you for years. I've fought countless battles in your name, threatened numerous people to stay away from you. I did my best to protect you over the years, but even my best wasn't good enough. The only real person who could have put a stop to your suffering was my father and he had no interest in stopping your pain."

I stared at Edward unsure what to say. He looked sincere, but I found it hard to believe that he had cared for me for so long. "Why didn't you say anything to me? Why didn't you approach me?"

Edward cupped my cheek and looked deep into my eyes. "Sometimes I wish I had, but I would never have been able to give you the time or attention you deserved. It may have also made you a bigger target had I expressed my interest in you, especially from my father. I'm sure he wouldn't have approved. Maybe he was smarter than I gave him credit for. Maybe he knew my true feelings for you, even though I tried to hide them and that is why he refused to put a stop to it. Whatever the case, I'm sorry for everything that has ever happened to you Bella. I am sorry for all the suffering and isolation that you have felt, but all of that ends now. You will never be alone again. I will never leave your side, unless you order me away, and even then…"

Edward pulled me into his arms and I allowed him to soothe me. I took comfort in his strong arms and the thought that I finally wasn't alone.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Sherry is my rock xx

**Chapter 17**

Edward and I spent most of the day in his room, just talking, touching and getting to know one another. When it was dinnertime he took my hand and led me downstairs to the main hall. He never told me he had any intention of speaking to the pack, probably because he knew I would refuse to go with him if he did. I wasn't a fan of being in the spotlight. Something else I guess I was going to need to get used to.

As I sat down, he remained standing. He cleared his throat as he looked around the room, demanding the attention of everyone in there with just one single sound. The room grew quiet as they all turned to face him. "It has come to my attention that certain pack members are unhappy with my choice of mate. So unhappy that they believe it is acceptable to spread malicious lies. I warn you now, anyone caught speaking these lies will face serious consequences, and quite possibly pack exile. Bella is your new alpha female. I expect you to treat her as such. You will respect her or you will be dealt with."

The wolves at our table cheered and clapped, eventually leading to other wolves in the room joining them, though none of the other wolves looked happy about it.

"You didn't tell me you planned to say anything," I whispered harshly at Edward as he sat down.

He merely smiled. "You and I both know you would have done or said anything to get out of coming here if I had. I couldn't let what Irina said to you pass without comment. I want the pack to know that I stand by you and I will not tolerate their ill treatment of you any longer," Edward said as he lifted my hand and kiss my knuckles.

"Thank you," I whispered, completely in awe of this man. I couldn't fathom what I could have possibly done to deserve him. He was everything I had dreamed of and more. He was almost too good to be true.

Esme, the pack cook and one of the elders came over to me and placed a plate of food down in front of me. She smiled as she did so. I noticed that she had made a point of serving me first, even before Edward. I figured that it was her way of showing her acceptance of me. I thanked her and noticed that the entire table was now looking at me smiling. I think I had won all of their acceptance, without even trying. I felt emotional at the thought, being accepted wasn't something I was used to, but it certainly had been something I had longed for. Wasn't it what everyone wanted? To find their place in the world? I think I finally had.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Unedited.

A big thank you to A Different Forest for the rec xx

**Chapter 18**

"I don't like it," Edward stated, not in the least bit pleased.

Everything had been going so well, not even Irina had managed to put a dampener on our mood until I announced the following day that I had to get ready for work. Apparently Edward was under the assumption that I would have given up on the idea of working now that I was the alpha female. Sure, I was no longer planning to move away. I had come to accept that my life was now here, but I was not by any means willing to give up my independence. I wanted to have my own money. I didn't want to have to rely on Edward to provide for me. He on the other hand, believed it was his job to provide for me.

"It's only for a few hours," I said, trying to soothe him as I packed my purse. "I'll be back before you even notice I'm gone."

"That's highly unlikely," Edward sighed.

I glanced up at him. He looked like he was pouting. It was funny to see a strong man such as him sulking because he wasn't getting his own way. I walked over to him and caressed his jaw. "I'll be fine," I assured him. "It's nothing I haven't done before."

"Working in the human world is dangerous."

"I'm a werewolf. I'm strong and more than capable of taking care of myself."

"What if you are discovered?"

"I won't be. I'm careful."

"Still, I would prefer to send one of the sentinels with you. So that I know that you are safe," Edward said as he stared down at me.

"There really is no need-" I began to protest, but he put his finger to my lips, silencing me.

"If you insist on working, then I insist on you having a guard with you so that I know you are safe. You are too precious to me. I won't risk losing you."

I sighed because I believed he was being dramatic, but I knew there was no point arguing with him. He had won this round, or I suppose it was some sort of compromise. At least he wasn't stopping me from going. I just hoped whatever sentinel he sent with me was able to show restraint. I worked in a bar, sometimes the humans could get a little hands-on, but they usually never meant anything by it and it wasn't like I would let them get that far anyway.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Sherry rocks my socks xx

**Chapter 19**

“Just try to blend in,” I said to Peter, Edward’s chosen sentinel, as we walked into my place of work, The Grease bar. “Well, as much as someone like you can blend in,” I said looking him up and down. He wasn’t exactly going to go unnoticed, not to the human females anyway. He was ripped with muscles from head to toe and the t-shirt he was currently wearing wasn’t exactly hiding the fact. His muscular physique was normal for our kind, but not exactly normal for humans. “And whatever you do, do not create a scene. I understand that Edward wants you here to protect me, but I am more than capable of protecting myself, especially against a few humans.”

Peter looked at me, his eyes twinkling. “I can’t make any promises. My job is to protect you and that is what I intend to do.”

I muttered under my breath, something about obnoxious men and pointed to the table in the far corner. “Just sit there and try not to cause trouble. I’ll bring you a beer over so you don’t at least stick out like a sore thumb.”

“Who is the guy?” Charlotte, my co-worker asked, as I slide behind the bar. Her eyes firmly fixed on Peter.

“He’s just a friend,” I said as I got a bottle of beer out of the fridge for Peter. I didn’t like the way she was staring at him so I proceeded with. “He’s not your type,” and then headed over to Peter to hand him his beer.

“How do you know I’m not her type?” he questioned. _Stupid wolf hearing._ I realized then that I was going to have to put up with him listening in to all my conversations all night. That would be fun.

“She’s a nice girl. She’s working her way through college while tending a bar at night. She doesn’t do one-night stands so just stay away from her. Okay?” Peter smiled as he twisted the cap off and then lifted the bottle to his lips, taking a long drink. I didn’t notice that he had failed to agree to my demand. “That’s an order,” I said, pointing at him. Damn, I had just given my first order as female alpha. Would Peter even listen? I wasn’t sure. He didn’t seem to have an issue with me being female alpha, and I’m sure Edward would never dream of sending someone with me who had, but there was a tiny voice at the back of my head that warned me anyone of them with half a brain would know not to voice their opinion after Edward’s speech.

I sighed, fed up with the negative voices in my head and that I was always second-guessing everything. I left Peter and headed back to the bar, more than happy to throw myself into my work.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Thanks to Sherry xx

Thanks to everyone for the reviews/follows/favs, as always much appreciated. xx

**Chapter 20**

The night had gone fairly smoothly. I had managed to dodge over-friendly hands and anyone I knew who was an outright flirt. I didn't want to give Peter any reason to step in. It wasn't until I was restocking the bar when my sensitive hearing picked up distressed Charlotte that things took a turn for the worse. "Are you deaf? I told you to take your hands off me and step back. I won't tell you again." Charlotte warned.

"Why? What you gonna do, sugar?" a male voice replied.

I was up from the floor in seconds, heading toward Charlotte's location, more than prepared to step in, but Peter beat me there. "I heard the lady asking you to take your hands off her," Peter said as he grabbed the guy by the scruff of his shirt, forcing him to let go of Charlotte. "I don't reckon it's polite to refuse a lady's wishes."

"No?" the man snapped, "and what's it to you, Bozo?"

I put my hand on Peter's chest as I wedged myself between the two of them. "Let's not let things get out of hand guys, huh?" I said, glancing between the two of them. I knew the guy who was hassling Charlotte he was a regular in here. We had complained to James, the owner, countless times, but he refused to ban him. I think he was like his girlfriend's cousin or something. The man didn't know when to keep his hands to himself. I was just glad that it was Charlotte he had tried to manhandle and not me. That wouldn't have gone down well.

"Why don't you go back and sit down. I'll bring you over a drink?" I said to Peter, pointing at his table, daring him to argue with me. He never. He just turned around and went. "And how about I get you a water, Fred?" I said, turning to the man. "You look like you could use a break from the booze." Fred nodded.

Both men seemed placated so I turned my attention to Charlotte. "You okay?" I asked her concerned.

"Yeah, fine," she said, shaking it off. "You're friend, he ah, just came out of nowhere. Did you see the way he stuck up for me?" she asked, her eyes filled with lust.

"He's not your type," I reminded her, knowing no good could ever come out of the two of them hooking up. I went back to the bar, filling them both their drinks, hoping the rest of the night passed quickly.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update.

Here we go.

Sherry rocks xx

**Chapter 21**

Unfortunately, the rest of the night wasn't peaceful either. An hour had barely passed before Fred was up to his old tricks. I was bent over to pick something up from the floor when someone's hand firmly collided with my ass. I let out a yelp of surprise as I quickly turned around to see a very drunk Fred smiling at me. "Hey gorgeous." I could already see a very angry Peter making his way to me across the crowded bar.

"Fred," I said, sternly, hoping I was able to deal with the situation myself before Peter arrived. "You know how I feel about your wandering hands and I told you an hour ago that you had too much to drink. Who has been serving you again? I'm cutting you off."

Fred never even got the chance to reply. Peter appeared behind him. He lifted him by the collar of his shirt as if he weighed nothing and carried him out the bar, tossing him out into the parking lot. I hurried behind him, concerned with what may happen. Apparently I wasn't the only one because Charlotte appeared beside me.

"Consider yourself barred," Peter said, sneering down at him.

"You can't bar me," Fred replied, getting up to his feet. Albeit rather clumsily.

"No, but I can break your legs if I ever catch you anywhere near this place again."

Fred paled. I think he got the message or maybe his subconscious sensed the predator underneath Peter's skin. Either way, he never said another word. He just turned around and began to stumble away.

"That was hot," Charlotte drooled from beside me.

"The bar needs tending," I said, frowning at her. She looked between Peter and I, then sighed, walking inside.

"You know," Peter said, "if I didn't know any better I would say you didn't like her."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I do like her. In fact, as humans go she is a pretty decent one, but I know if she mixes herself up with you it will only end in heartbreak. She's a good girl. She doesn't deserve that."

"You don't know that," Peter stated.

"Don't I? She's a human… you're a wolf. No one knows how badly both races mix more than me."

"Not all wolves are prejudice of humans."

"No? Maybe not, but what could you offer her? She could never have more than a one night stand with you. Anything more would only risk her discovering your secret and she deserves to be something more than to be a bedwarmer."

"I could give her more. I could bite her."

"Bite her?" I asked, staring at him like he had grown a second head. "Bitten wolves are treated even worse than half-breeds. Would you honestly do that to her?"

"I'm thinking about it," he said, staring toward the door to the bar.

I threw my hands up in exasperation. "You don't even know her. Keep your teeth away from her or you will live to regret it."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** I thank everyone for their patience! I was sick last week. I have CFS and was in the middle of a crash when I caught a cold. I do get sick often, which can mean I sometimes drop-off the face of the earth and not update, but I usually post in my group to let my readers know what is happening.

Big thanks to my lady Sherry. I'd be lost without her xx

**Chapter 22**

I somehow managed to keep Charlotte and Peter apart for the rest of the night, though something told me my efforts were in vain. There would be no keeping those two apart. I just didn't like the thought of Charlotte being blindsided by our life. It wasn't like Peter could sit her down and give her an option. Once she knew what we were, Peter only had two choices. Kill her or turn her.

I had never actually met a bitten wolf before. They were rare. I wasn't sure of the dynamics of how the bite actually worked. Like I said bitten wolves weren't exactly welcomed members of our society nor were half-breeds. Werewolves were hung up on lineage. The strongest of the pack were supposed to mate together to provide the strongest pups. What it all came down to was power. Every alpha wanted the best fighters to defend their territory and in some cases claim others. I guess that was why some of us were looked down on. We were presumed weak, although that was not always the case.

I managed to avoid conversation with Peter the entire ride home. I think he knew I was pissed and it was better to keep his mouth shut. The second the car came to a stop in our territory I got out the car and began to take my clothes off as I stormed towards the trees. This wasn't exactly an unnatural thing for a shifter to do, but for me it was kinda a big deal. I guess Edward realized that because he came running towards me, asking what was wrong. I was just so angry and wound up that I knew I needed to stretch my legs to calm down. There was nothing like pounding the ground at unimaginable speeds to help deal with your emotions. "Ask your boy," I said, glancing at Peter and with that I began the change, leaving no more room for conversation.

In my wolf form I saw a very pissed off Edward marching over to Peter. He would assume Peter had done something to me. That was unfair of me, but at the time I hadn't considered my words. I huffed in some air and then pushed myself forward, not waiting around to hear what was said.

By now the woods were quiet. Most of the pack was sleeping and not many animals lived near our territory. I guess a pack of werewolves could be somewhat intimidating. I had only run for about four or five miles when I heard the sound of a wolf behind me. I presumed it was Edward, until the wind changed and I caught the she-wolfs scent. I immediately came to a halt and turned around baring my teeth. It would seem that Irina thought I would be easy pickings now that I was away from the pack.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry xx

**Chapter 23**

I growled at Irina, giving her clear warning that I wasn't in the mood for her games. If she was going to come at me then I was going to give her everything I had. I would more than happily take out my frustrations on her. Clearly Irina had no self-preservation skills or she didn't see me as a threat. Instead of backing away from me like I had warned her to, she circled around me, moving closer as she bared her teeth and crouched, ready to fight.

As I waited for her to make her moved I noticed that she held her tail high up in the air, another sheer sign of disrespect. She wasn't a ranking member of the pack. Her tail should have been positioned between her legs and it certainly shouldn't have been higher than mine. I guess I saw red then, because I didn't wait for her to make her move anymore. I launched myself at her, hurling myself through the air and catching her side. The two of us tumbled and rolled around the ground. There was a lot of scratching, biting and clawing. It was hard to say who had the upper-hand for the most of the fight, but in the end, I was the one who had her pinned to the forest floor. I held her by the nape of the neck with my teeth biting into her, forcing her to bow under me in a submissive position to remind her of her place. I nipped her leg punishingly a few times, but really there was no need. I had clawed her up pretty bad. It would at least take her a day to heal.

When I let her go and turned to head home I saw Edward and Peter standing watching me. Both of them were in their human forms. I assumed they must have heard the fight and came running to see what was going on. Edward smiled at me approvingly as I passed him. Even Peter looked somewhat proud. I gave them both a huff before I pushed myself forward, racing home. I no longer felt my frustration or anger for Peter. I guess I owed Irina that; she had made a good punching bag.

I went into the main lodge in my wolf form. While I was sure that everyone would be sleeping, I still wasn't taking any chances. I wasn't in the mood for prying eyes. I made my way to Edward's room, where I changed back to my human form and assessed my wounds. I had gashes and scratches, but nothing that would warrant medical attention. They would all heal soon enough.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Sherry rocks my world xx

**Chapter 24**

"Peter told me what happened," Edward said as he walked into his room. His eyes were on me from the second he entered, studying me and gauging my reaction, though he didn't look pissed in the slightest. I wondered if Peter had told him the entire story, the part about where he wants to bite a human and how someone had manhandled me.

"Did he tell you everything?" I inquired.

"He told me about your friend and his intentions for her, if that is what you are asking."

"And you're okay with this?"

Edward shrugged. "He has found his mate. I'm happy for him, as should you be."

"His mate?" I asked, not believing what I was hearing. "He's only just met her. He can't possibly know that."

"He said the spirits spoke to him."

I scoffed, not believing what I was hearing. "Edward, you can't possibly be okay with this. You can't ask me to be okay with this. She's human. If he bites her, she will be treated worse than I was."

Edward took a step toward me and pulled me into his arms as he looked down at me. "Bella, I understand your apprehension, but we're the alpha pair now. No one will mistreat your friend, not without dealing with our wrath, and do you honestly think Peter would stand back and let anyone mistreat her? I actually think it would do you good to have a friend. It may take her some time to adjust, but I believe our support she will get there."

I stared at him speechless. I couldn't believe he was supporting Peter in this. I couldn't believe that he was sanctioning Peter to turn a human. Edward tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as he continued to stare at me. "You're overthinking this, Bella. Peter would never dream of turning a human unless he was certain that she was his mate."

"He's only just met her. There is no way that he can be that certain."

"I knew from the moment I saw you, that you were the one," Edward said, cupping my face. "Sometimes you just know… I know you don't believe in the spirits, but surely you feel our connection here," he said, placing his hand over my heart. "Surely you feel what I do when I look at you."

I knew I felt something for Edward. I just hadn't let myself admit how deep that connection ran. "Okay, I get it," I admitted. "I just don't want anything bad to happen to her."

"It won't. We'll ensure that nothing bad does happen to her. I promise," Edward said, pulling me to him. I guess the boys had won this round.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Sorry! This cold is taking its time to move along. Kids go back to school on Wednesday. So hopefully I will have more time then to write and get a chapter out to all you TTTB readers xx

Big thanks to Sherry xx

**Chapter 25**

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," Edward said, guiding me to the restroom. I suddenly remember that I was naked and covered in blood because of my fight with Irina.

"What happened after I left?" I inquired as he turned on the shower and began to strip off his clothes.

"I banished her," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Banished her?" I questioned.

"I warned the pack what would happen and yet she still thought it was acceptable to come after you. It wasn't. Now she faces the consequences." I thought about that for a moment. Did I feel bad that Irina was now banished? A lone wolf. No, I actually didn't. Now she would get an idea of the sort of life I had to face all these years. "I'm proud of you," Edward said, demanding my attention. "You handled yourself well, really well, considering you have never been trained to fight."

I shrugged. "I just followed my instincts."

He kissed me on the forehead and then checked the temperature of the water, before guiding me beneath the warm water jets. "I was thinking now that you were alpha female, it wouldn't be such a bad idea if you took some sparring lessons with the sentinels. Hone up on your skills."

I nodded. I wasn't sure what the lessons would involve, but learning to fight was always a good idea. An even better idea now that it would seem I would need to protect Charlotte.

"I also organized a pack run in the morning." This news I didn't like. Edward must have surmised my feelings from my ridged body or the look on my face. "The alpha pair should run with the pack. We need to put on a united front." I sighed. I also knew this was true, although I may not like it. I wasn't used to pack activities. I wasn't even sure what it would be like to run with them, especially now that I was some sort of iconic figure in the pack. I was out of my comfort zone, but I was sure that I would get through it with Edward by my side.

"Peter also told me about the man at the bar. I know you want to work, but I know you are also intelligent enough to realize that working in the bar isn't going to work out. I'm too possessive of a man. That guy touching your ass is tame compared to what could have happened." Edward never said anything else as we showered. He just sorta let it hang there, giving me time to absorb his words. I sighed, knowing he was right. I was going to have to give up the bar and all dreams of running away. My place was here now. I knew that. I just needed time to let it sink in.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** I had planned to write more chapters of this story and my others over the past few days, but life just hasn't worked out that way. I do have about 2000 words written for a Charlotte/Peter outtake.

I will get back into writing as soon as I can, and get you some TTTB/ Rub, but in the meantime please be patient. I will finish my stories xx

Big thank you to Sherry for all her help and hard work xx

**Chapter 26**

The next morning I woke up to find myself entwined with Edward. Our limbs were a tangled mess. It was hard to tell where one of us began and the other ended. I was slowly learning that Edward was a close contact sleeper. I was also slowly learning that I liked it. When I was in his arms I felt safe, protected and at peace.

"You're awake," Edward said softly. I turned to see he was watching me. His eyes filled with a softness and warmth I didn't recognize. "We better get moving. I've arranged the run to happen before breakfast and no one wants to keep a bunch of hungry wolves waiting."

My stomach clenched. I didn't think the run would be taking place as soon as I opened my eyes. "I, uh, I'm not sure that I want to go. I don't feel so good this morning." My lie was pitiful at best. Wolves rarely got sick, just injured.

"Bella," Edward said, grasping my face, "we are both going on this run, whether you want to or not. When was the last time you even ran with a pack?" I didn't answer, because I honestly couldn't tell him. I knew I probably had when I was a kid, but that was so long ago that I could barely remember. "Your wolf needs to bond with the other pack members. She needs the sort of connection you get through running and playing. I'm actually surprised that she hasn't gone mad with isolation."

"My wolf is content with the life she's lived," I said defensively. I didn't like that he was suggesting the life I had led wasn't good enough for her. It wasn't like I had chosen to lead that sort of life. It had been forced upon me.

Edward sighed. "I'm not saying that she isn't… I'm just saying that there must be a part of her that craves more. I think she will enjoy the run if you let her. Please, just give it a chance." He didn't bother waiting for my reply. He untangled our bodies and got off the bed, heading toward the bathroom.

"I haven't marked you," I explained as he walked away. Edward stopped walking and turned to face me. "If we go for a run… they will all see that I haven't marked you."

"You could always fix that problem right now."

I shook my head. "I'm not ready." I wished I was. Part of me felt bad for not claiming him like he had claimed me, but I just wasn't there yet.

"Then we'll wait until you are ready," Edward said, softly. "The pack will just have to deal with that and keep their thoughts to themselves. Now, get ready. We are going on that run even if I have to carry you."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Big thank you to Sherry xx

**Chapter 27**

I glared at Edward as we stood outside the main lodge with the majority of the pack. I was completely out of my element and I didn't like it. I just wanted to go back to bed and hide until all of this was over, but Edward wasn't having any of it. So the stubborn part of me preferred to stand here of my own accord, than have him holding me.

As awkward as this was I was surrounded by familiar, friendly faces. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Peter and a few other sentinels seemed to have made some sort of protective circle around me. I wasn't sure if this was something Edward had ordered or if they naturally felt protective of me now that I was the alpha female. I didn't get to question it either. Edward gave the signal and everyone began to take off their clothes, initiating the change.

I was slower than the others. Somehow being naked around a bunch of wolves was less intimidating than being naked around a group of people. I tried telling myself that everyone was too wrapped up in their own change to care what I was doing, but there was one person who always had his eyes on me, Edward. He took his time with his change too. It was almost like he suspected I would take off if he didn't. The thought hadn't crossed my mind, but I guess he was right. Had the opportunity presented itself, I may have run back into the lodge and locked the door.

"You better hurry up, Bella," Edward said lowly when I was halfway through my change. I almost didn't hear him through the pain. "Once I change my wolf is coming after you and if he catches you, he is going to mount you and take you in front of the entire pack."

Edward's warning both excited and alarmed me. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to take me for all to see, but I should have expected that sort of dominating move. So as soon as my change was complete I pushed forward on my hind legs and ran as fast as I could. I was determined that he wasn't going to be able to catch me, but realistically I knew he would.

It was a strange feeling running with so many wolves around me. I wasn't accustomed to so many of their smells and it was hard to keep track of the sign of threats with the sound of so many paws running through the forest, but I guess that was the thing. When you ran as a pack, you worked as one. I didn't need to worry about threats because I wasn't near the edge of the group. Someone else would be looking and listening for threats and if found any they would raise the alarm. Then we would work as a team. We would deal with the threat together. I guess that is what Edward wanted me to get from this run, a sense of togetherness. A sense of belonging.

I didn't get time to think about it any longer. His large sandy colored wolf appeared beside me, nudging me to let me know he was there. If I hadn't known any better I would have sworn he even grinned at me. I pushed my legs faster then, but I was no match for his speed.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** *peeks out* Sorry, I know. Life and health has just meant that there has not been time for writing lately, but I am gonna try and get back in the grove.

My beta/prereader extraordinaire (Sherry)  is sick too. Please keep her in your thoughts and be patient.

Thanks to Sherry for all that she does xx

**Chapter 28**

After a few minutes of chasing me Edward dived on me knocking me to the ground. I quickly rolled onto my back, looking for an advantage, but within seconds his entire weight came crushing down on me, holding me in place. I snarled and snapped at him, anywhere I could reach, but nothing I did seemed to deter Edward. He had one thing on his mind and one thing only. He was going to claim me now. I knew it. I could sense it with every fiber of my being.

The entire pack had stopped running at this point. They stood around us in a loose circle with a glint of curiosity in their eyes. No doubt most of them had noticed that Edward wasn't marked, although they knew better than to ask their alpha why. I guess Edward was going to leave no doubt about whom I belonged to and who he belonged to after his performance.

It would take a very stupid wolf to come after an already marked female, especially one that belongs to an alpha, for he has the support of an entire pack. There were some pretty stupid wolves in this pack, but I doubted that any had that level of stupidity.

Edward backed away from me a little, removing his weight from my body, allowing me to get up and I played straight into his game. I stood up, turning around to move away when he sunk his teeth into my shoulder to hold me in place. He then mounted me and took me for all to see.

I would be lying if I said this primitive act didn't reach out to my wolf's primal needs. I would be lying if I said I wasn't completely turned on by the whole ordeal. Edward had unlocked something deep inside me and before I could fully understand what I was doing. I bit him. I claimed him for all to see and continued to mark him so that there would be no doubt in any of the female's minds about who he belonged to. He was mine.

By the time Edward was done, I was spent and he was covered in more claiming marks than I cared to admit, but as his wolf gave me a lopsided smile I realized that what I had just done pleased him. I also realized that it pleased my wolf too. She was a part of me that I had been holding back for far too long.

Edward nudged me and I followed him over to the base of a large tree. He lay down and I curled myself into his side. Most of the rest of the pack followed us, lying in a circle around us. I sighed as I felt sleep overtake my body. I felt safe. I felt protected and for once I felt accepted, loved.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Next up is a Peter & Charlotte outtake that I have been working on for ages. I have over 2000 words written for it and hope to have it finished soon as I can go on writing for alpha.

As I said in my group... I am putting my focus on this story and the others will follow when I feel up to it. I know some of you are waiting for updates for the others, but please be patient. They will be written when they get written.

Thanks to Sherry for all her hard work and to all of you for your love and support xx

**Chapter 29**

"Peter wants to go to Charlotte tonight," Edward said softly as he stroked my hair, waiting for my reaction.

"Tonight?" I asked, surprised as I sat up on the bed and looked down at him. "Isn't that a little soon? I mean… I don't know if I can just stand by and watch-" I felt panicked. I thought we would have had more time. I didn't expect Peter to go and claim her the night after meeting her. God, these guys didn't waste any time. Well, Peter didn't. Edward had wasted years, depending on your point of view.

Edward sat up beside me and took my fumbling hands in his, securing them in place. "Bella, he wants to be with his mate. He doesn't want to wait and I thought we had already talked about your work. Do you plan to continue to work there because that isn't going to work for me?"

I sighed, frustrated, pulling my hands free from his and running them through my hair. I knew I had to give up the bar. I just didn't like all this change. Everything was moving so fast I felt as if I was spinning and my feet were struggling to touch the floor. "No, I don't plan to continue to work there, but I didn't think dropping off the face of the planet was a good idea either. Shouldn't I at least go back one more time and create a story about a sick uncle or something? You know, so no one comes looking for me or calls the human police?"

Edward grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me to him, placing a kiss on my forehead before pulling me into his arms. "We'll come up with a plan that doesn't involve you going back there. We'll cover our tracks and no one will come looking for you. You don't need to worry about that. As for Peter and Charlotte, I can understand why he doesn't want to wait. He feels the pull to her and his wolf won't be satisfied until she is his. I think it is best if you take a back seat on this and let him do what he needs to do. He won't hurt her Bella. He'll care for her and protect her for the rest of his life. It will all work out in the end. You just have to trust me on that."

I pulled back and looked up into Edward's eyes, there was nothing there but truth and tenderness, so I nodded my head. "I trust you."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** If you want to read the **outtake (A Peter & Charlotte Tale)** it is now _**live**_ on my profile and it should be read before this chapter.

A big thank you to Sherry for all her hard work xx

**Chapter 30**

I had agreed to allow Peter to use my lodge for the night, not that it really was my lodge anymore considering I was now living with Edward, but he had asked my permission nonetheless. You see, Peter lived in the main lodge with us. So it wasn't exactly private enough for him to bring Charlotte here and turn her.

I knew when it had happened. I was sitting in the common room with Edward and a few of the other sentinels when I heard her scream. Yeah, her scream was that excruciating loud I had heard it all the way from my lodge, which was the furthest away. I was up and out my seat before Edward even had the chance to stop me. I heard him calling my name, telling me to stop, but my friend was in pain and there was no way I wasn't going to her. I had agreed not to interfere, but I hadn't agreed not to comfort her and be there for her.

I raced out the main lodge and through the forest as fast as I could, anxious to get to Charlotte. I could hear Edward hot on my heels, but he never once tried to stop me or shout at me again. I think he knew that there was no way he was going to stop me being there for her.

When I reached my old lodge I found Charlotte naked, writhing on the floor in pain. Peter was standing at her side with his head in his hands. He looked completely lost, but at that moment I didn't care what he was going through. All I cared about was my friend was in pain and I wanted to help her. "Do something," I snarled at him.

"I wish there was something that I could do," he replied sadly.

"Bella," Edward said as reached for my shoulder. "She is going through her first change, there is nothing we can do, other than be there for her. Any painkillers we were to give her, her body would just burn off. She needs to roll with the change, instead of fighting that, but none of us can do that for her. She has to do it herself." I shrugged Edward's hand off my shoulder angrily, but I truthfully wasn't angry with him. I was just upset that my friend was hurting.

Peter made a move to comfort Charlotte, but she just screamed and thrashed at him. "You did this. You did this," she chanted over and over.

I got down onto the floor, pulling her into my arms and holding her tightly, no matter how hard she fought. "Shhh Charlotte, it's okay. It's me, Bella. Everything is going to be okay. You're going to be okay. I just need you to listen to me. Trust me. It will be a lot easier if you roll with the pain. The next time you feel like your bones are breaking, let them. Don't fight it."

"It hurts," Charlottle moaned.

"I know," I sighed, "but I promise it will all go away soon if you just listen to me."


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry xx

**Chapter 31**

Watching Charlotte go through the pain of her first transformation was awful, but at the same time I was grateful that she had the three of us with her and didn't have to go through that experience alone. I didn't have anyone with me when I first changed and it was horrible. You see, born wolves don't usually have their first transformation until they are in adolescence. I never wanted Charlotte to feel as alone as I once felt.

After countless hours of coaching, she finally made it through the change and a beautiful white wolf emerged. I was just so happy that she had made it through the change. I had been worried that the pain would be too much for her and she could have died.

Peter followed her lead and transformed into his wolf too. He nudged her towards the door, I presumed to take her for her first run. Charlotte followed him without much of a fuss

"That was horrific," I said, turning to Edward once they were gone. Edward didn't say anything, he merely pulled me into his arms and held me tight against his chest, offering me the comfort that I much needed. "Do you think she will be okay?" I questioned. "She looked really angry with him."

"I think they will both be fine once they work things out. Who wouldn't be angry with someone who caused them that much pain, but her transformations should get easier now that she is over the first one and hopefully she will think it was all worth it so that she could be with Peter."

"She doesn't even know him," I stated.

"True, but they have all the time in the world now to get to know each other. I believe they will work things out. Come on," he said, taking my hand and guiding me towards the door, "it's late. You are tired. Let's get you to bed. You can check on Charlotte again in the morning."

I hesitated, part of me wanted to remain here in case Charlotte needed me, but I knew I also had to give Peter and her some sort of privacy. Although, wasn't it my job as alpha female to be there for the members of my pack? Shouldn't I stick around?

"Would you prefer to sleep here tonight?" Edward questioned, looking over at my old bed. I nodded. It would certainly make things easier and I would be available to Charlotte should she need me. "Okay, then let's go to sleep."

I smiled, following Edward's lead. I loved how he seemed to be able to give me exactly what I needed, even if I didn't know what that was.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry xx

**Chapter 32**

I woke up a while later to the sound of Peter and Charlotte coming back into the lodge. They were arguing so I kept my eyes closed, pretending to be asleep. I wasn't going to interfere unless I had to.

"I can't believe you!" Charlotte yelled. "You just stroll into my life and you turn everything upside down and you expect me to be happy about it. You turned me into a monster without my fucking consent. Am I supposed to be grateful?"

Peter sighed. "We're not monsters, Charlotte. We don't go around killing people."

"I can't believe I gave you my virginity, what the hell was I thinking?"

"You probably weren't, but I am thankful that you gave it to me nonetheless. Like I've already explained…you were feeling the pull of the mating bond. I assume you still feel it? Since I've turned you the pull has only gotten stronger for me."

"Of course I still feel it," she snapped, "but that doesn't mean I am happy with the way you did things."

"Like I've already explained, I couldn't sit you down and ask you… 'Do you want to be a werewolf?' The conversation would have only scared you and made the transformation harder on you, not forgetting the fact that one of our ultimate rules is not to reveal ourselves to humans. I'm not sorry for the way I did things, but I am sorry for putting you through that pain. I would have rather you didn't see it coming than be scared out of your mind. I don't ever want you to be afraid of me… you're not afraid of me, are you?"

"No."

"Good," Peter sighed. "I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you Charlotte, but I won't ever regret turning you, or claiming you."

Claiming her? He's claimed her already? I could no longer pretend to sleep. I sat up straight in the bed and looked over at Charlotte and sure enough, she had a large claiming mark on her neck, but before I could lose my head with Peter I also noticed that he sported one too. "You claimed each other?" I said in disbelief.

They both turned to look at me. Peter smiled. "Yes, Charlotte may be unhappy with me, but her wolf wasn't long in laying claim to me. I think she's the possessive type."

Charlotte rolled her eyes as Edward sat up in bed. "Why don't we head back to the lodge and give these two some privacy?" I guess he had been pretending to sleep too. I couldn't argue with him this time. Charlotte seemed to be handling her own and I knew I needed to step back and let them work through things together. I told her where she could find me and then we both left.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/n:** Thanks Sherry xx

**Chapter 33**

"I need to go to a meeting of the packs today. I know you haven't been the alpha female for long, but I'd appreciate it if you came with me. You don't need to say or do anything. Just observe. I think it will be a good learning experience, and of course I will be by your side the entire time. Jasper and Emmett will be there too."

Edward and I had a long lie in after having a late night. He had brought me breakfast in bed and we had spent the rest of the morning lounging there. It was something we seemed to be doing a lot of lately, not that I minded. I enjoyed lying in bed with him, getting to know him better. "What happens at these meetings?" I asked, curious. His question had caught me off guard.

"Normally, nothing exciting. We usually discuss the problems between packs, but most of that is just petty stuff. Occasionally there will be a bigger issue to deal with and then it's up to the alphas in our region to work out an amicable solution."

I smiled at Edward, threading my fingers through his. "It sounds exciting."

He laughed, shaking his head. "Believe me. It's not."

"Okay," I said, sitting up. "I'll go with you. I want to support you and learn everything I can. I just want to check on Charlotte before we go."

"Bella," Edward began hesitantly, "I don't know if that's such a good idea. They need time to work things out together."

"I know, but I also want her to know that I am here for her. I can't begin to imagine what she is going through. Human one day, werewolf the next. Not to mention that she doesn't know Peter. Mating pull or not. He is still a complete stranger to her. I am really the only person she really knows."

Edward smiled, leaning in and kissing my nose. "You have a kind heart. We need to leave at one o'clock. So you have two hours to get ready and go see Charlotte. I'll meet you outside the main lodge at one. It takes two hours to travel to the meeting place so I'm afraid we can't afford to leave any later than that."

"Two hours is more than enough time. Thank you," I said, returning the kiss. I jumped up out the bed and rushed to the shower. I planned to get ready as quickly as possible so that I could spend as much time with Charlotte as I could. I would also pick her up something to eat from the kitchen. I was sure Peter had given her something to eat, but I wanted to be prepared just in case.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:** Sherry rocks xx

**Chapter 34**

I didn't hear any shouting or screaming when I arrived at my old lodge. In fact, there wasn't any noise. I wasn't sure if I should take that as a good sign or not. I took a deep breath before I knocked on the door, wondering what I was going to find. I just hoped Charlotte was coping okay.

Peter answered the door a few seconds later, giving me an unwelcome sight. He was standing there completely naked and unashamed. "Oh, god!" I shouted, covering my eyes. "Didn't you think to put clothes on before you answered the door?"

"I didn't see the point," he replied. I could hear the smirk in his voice. Clearly he found my embarrassment funny. I shoved him out the way and walked inside the lodge, doing my best not to look at him again. I found Charlotte asleep on my old bed. She was also naked, but at least she was lying on her front, hiding herself from me. "How is she?" I asked, turning back to Peter. Thankfully, he had seen fit to pull on his boxers and a t-shirt.

"She's okay," he assured me. "Just worn out from her transformation and our extra activities."

I rolled my eyes at him. I didn't need to know about any of their activities. I just wanted to know that she was okay. "How is she coping?"

"As best as someone in her position can. It will take time for everything to sink in. She's angry with me, but at the same time she can feel the pull towards me. She can understand why I did it. She just doesn't like how I did it."

"I can't blame her," I said, sitting down on the sofa. "Do you think she will wake up anytime soon?"

"I'm awake and I can hear you talking about me," Charlotte muttered into the covers. I turned around to see she was giving the finger in our direction, but she had yet to lift her head off the pillow. "This new wolf hearing sucks. It sounds like the two of you are shouting at me."

"I imagine it will take you some time to get used to it," I said, glancing up at Peter. I could only assume that since I didn't know anyone who had been turned apart from Charlotte. We didn't have our first transformation until adolescence, but we had our abilities from birth so I had no way of really knowing. "Why don't you go back to the main lodge and grab some clean clothes? Give us some time for girl talk?"

Peter looked reluctantly at Charlotte. "It's okay. I'll look after her. I promise."

He nodded. "Okay, I'll be back in half an hour."


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry xx

**Chapter 35**

When Peter left, I got off the sofa and went over to the bed, taking a seat beside Charlotte, who thankfully had now covered herself up. "I'm sorry. You must really hate me for not warning you in some way. I know I feel like I should have-"

"Bella," Charlotte said, putting her hand on my arm. "You did warn me in a way. You warned me to stay away from Peter and I guess I should have listened to you, though I will be honest, I thought that you were trying to keep him to yourself. I never imagine that you had this sort of secret or that you had your own hottie."

I laughed nervously. "Yeah, I certainly wasn't trying to keep him to myself. He was only there that night because Edward is overprotective and he insisted that I have one of the sentinels with me."

"Sentinels?"

"It's basically what we call our guards. Did Peter inform you about his job or the ranks of the pack?"

"He told me he was a guard. I guess he just didn't use that word. He also told me that you and Edward are the alpha couple."

"Yeah… I guess I am still getting used to that position myself."

"You haven't always been the alpha pair?"

"No, I was only recently chosen to be Edward's mate and when I say chosen… I mean he didn't give me much of a choice. I guess you could say that these men are pushy. They know what they want and they go after it. Not allowing anything to get in their way."

"You can say that again," Charlotte laughed.

It was so nice to hear her laughing after everything that she had been through, I couldn't help but laugh with her. "I'm so glad you are okay," I sniffled as my emotions did a complete one-eighty. "I want you to know that I was against Peter turning you, but Edward supported him and I wasn't left with much a choice. I won't lie, I've had a pretty lonely life in this pack and I'm excited at the thought of having a friend now."

Charlotte pulled me into her arms, hugging me tight. "I'm so glad that I have you to help me go through this. I'm not sure I would be able to do it without you."

I half laughed, half cried. "I should be the one comforting you, not the other way around."

"You are comforting me by just being here, supporting me, but I also get to support you. That's what friends do."

I felt happy. All warm and fuzzy inside. I was so grateful that Charlotte seemed to be taking this all in her stride. I knew we were only going to grow closer.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:** Sherry rocks x

**Chapter 36**

"Why don't you show me around a little?" Charlotte suggested. "We could go and meet Peter at this main lodge instead of him coming here?" She looked excited at the prospect and I felt so bad because I thought it was a terrible idea. I had no idea how the pack was going to react to her, though I knew it wasn't as if we could keep her locked up here forever. "You don't think it's a good idea?" She asked me, worried, second-guessing her idea.

I reached over and squeezed her hand. I didn't want her to know I was apprehensive or think that we were ashamed of her or anything. "No, it's a good idea. I'm just leaving soon. I'm meeting Edward at the main lodge."

"Oh, that means I'll get the opportunity to meet this mystery man. Let's do it." Charlotte was out of bed and looking around for her clothes within seconds, but all that remained of her clothes from last night were scraps of fabric..

"Here," I said, moving over to my wardrobe. "This used to be my old lodge. I still have a few things in here that I didn't really wear. You are welcome to them until Peter gets you your things."

I throw her over some clothes and then waited until she was dressed, taking a deep breath before we stepped outside the lodge. I tried pushing my hearing around us to get an idea if we would likely bump into many people, but the entire woods around us sounded quite.

Unfortunately, they didn't stay quiet for long. I guess curiosity drew them out of their hiding holes, as they all seemed to appear behind the trees, watching us. "Why are they all looking at me?" Charlotte whispered as she glanced around.

"It's not you that they are looking at. It's me." I felt terrible for lying to her, but I didn't exactly want to turn around and tell her that she was more of an abomination that me. Turns out, I didn't need to worry about telling her.

Jared, one of the more hostile pack members stepped in front of both of us and spit at Charlotte's feet. I instantly jumped in front of her, shielding her with my body. I snarled at Jared, warning him that he was out of line, but the truth was I knew I couldn't take him. That didn't mean I wouldn't try. "You're either very brave, or very stupid to disrespect the mates of two high ranking pack members."

"You shouldn't even be in our pack. You make us look weak, and any pups that you will bear will only weaken our bloodlines."

I shrugged. "If you don't like it, you don't need to stick around. You are always free to leave and try out the lone wolf lifestyle… but mark my words that will be the only lifestyle available to you if you so much as disrespect me or any of the pack again. I will make it my personal mission to ensure that no other pack welcomes you into their mix. You will be alone for the rest of your life, just as you deserve."

Jared snarled at me, but never said another word. He turned and left. Clearly believing as the alpha female I had the power to ensure he never made it into another pack. Luckily he hadn't guessed I had been bluffing.

"Wow," Charlotte said from behind me. "You totally showed him."

I sighed, turning to her. "I'm sorry you had to witness that. I guess I should have been honest with you. Not everyone will be welcoming of you, because you weren't born a wolf like the rest of us, just like not everyone likes me because I am only a half wolf. Please, just be careful when you go out and about and make sure you either have Peter or me with you. I couldn't bare it if anything were to happen to you."

"I'll be careful," Charlotte agreed.

"Come on then, I'll show you the main lodge and introduce you to Edward."


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry xx

**Chapter 37**

Just as we reached the main lodge, Peter was coming out the door. He glanced between the two of us, wondering what was going on and then took in Charlotte's upset face. "What happened? Why didn't you wait at the lodge for me?"

"Charlotte wanted to come and a meet you. She wanted a tour of the grounds, but on the way here Jared approached us," I didn't even get to finish my sentence and tell Peter what Jared had done before he was stepping around us with a look of determination on his face. I grabbed his arm, yanking it hard so he would turn around and look at me. "You don't need to go after him. It has been dealt with."

"Yeah," Charlotte said, nervously. "Bella was great."

Peter either didn't believe that I had dealt with it, or he didn't care and wanted to handle it for himself. I honestly had no idea what I should do in this situation, but it didn't feel right to let Peter walk away when he was angry and allow him to attack Jared. This was something that I would have to ask Edward for advice on, once I stopped Peter.

I quickly moved in front of Peter, blocking his path. "I told you it has been dealt with. Stand down." Peter glared at me, but never said anything. I could see he was looking behind me, calculating his move. Should he ignore me and go after Jared? Would it be worth both Edward's and my wrath? "Stand down," I said again, this time firmer.

"Peter," Charlotte said, hesitantly. "It's okay. I'm okay."

"You shouldn't have left the lodge," he said without even looking at her. "How can I protect you if I'm not even there?"

"I was there," I said, annoyed. "I protected her. You can't keep her locked up. You got your way and you turned her, now it is up to all of us to keep her safe."

"What's going on?" Edward said, coming out of the lodge. He looked between Peter and I confused.

"Nothing. Everything is okay. There was a problem, but I handled it," I assured him. "I just need Peter to stand down and not cause any more problems."

Charlotte moved over to Peter and took his hand. "Why don't we go back over to the lodge? I can look around another day." Peter begrudgingly agreed and the two of them walked away.

I went over to Edward and tucked myself against his body. He wrapped his arm around me, soothing me. I filled him in on everything that had happened. He wasn't happy, but at least he wasn't ready to go and tear apart Jared. He seemed to trust that I had it handled, at least for now. "I think you should have someone keep an eye on Peter. We don't want him going after Jared when we are away."

"I'll take care of it," Edward assured me, placing a kiss on my head.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry xx

**Chapter 38**

When we arrived at the alpha meeting, we found the place in an uproar. It was chaos. There were men arguing everywhere. At least several of the arguments looked like they were ready to erupt into physical fights and worst of all, no one seemed to be in charge.

"Bella, wait in the car," Edward said, taking his seatbelt off. He glanced at Jasper and then Emmett, who both nodded their heads before he took off.

I, however, had no intention to wait in the car. My place was beside Edward's side, whether he chooses to see that or not. I got out the car and both Jasper and Emmett quickly exited too, moving to stand by my side. "Edward asked you to wait in the car," Jasper said, clearly unimpressed with my inability to follow orders.

"I think it was more of an order than a suggestion," I said, surveying the crowd, trying to spot where he had gone.

"It was for your own safety."

"What about Edward's safety?" I asked, glancing at him.

"He can take care of himself."

"Well, he will need to since you both are standing over me."

"You're the alpha female. It's a duty to protect you, and unless you haven't noticed there seem to be a lack of females here today, which is strange."

That I hadn't noticed, but now that he pointed it out I could see there weren't so many females here. The fact gave me the chills. Where were they? I felt compelled to be by Edward's side, so I walked towards the crowd, ducking between people until I found my mate. He was at the center of the crowd trying to calm things down. When he saw me he shook his head. Not in a disapproving way, but in a way that meant he knew I wouldn't have stayed away.

"Okay," Edward said loudly, "I can see that we have a lot to discuss. Why don't we get this meeting underway?"

The crowd began to move toward the trees. Edward came over and took my hand, leading the way. The meeting area was a bit like a small arena. It had three levels of tiered seating. In the center of the arena was a throne like seat. Edward hadn't mentioned anything about a leader so I looked to him for answers. "Who is the seat for?" I asked, but he never answered.

"The Alpha male who is the head of the packs' sits there," Jasper answered, with a smile.

"Oh, and who is that?" I asked, but no one answered this time. Instead Edward pulled me over to the chair, taking a seat and pulling me onto his lap. Emmett and Jasper took their places on either side of the throne.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N:** A big shout out to my girl Sherry.

Thanks for all the reviews. I'm really sorry that I don't have time to reply these days, but I do appreciate them all.

I don't think this is what most of you were expecting… But here we go.

**Chapter 39**

"Who wants to begin?" Edward asked, looking around the crowd.

"I do," a man with short black hair said as he stood up. He had a thick black bread with the odd hint of gray through it. He certainly looked at lot older than Edward and me. "Sapphire has been missing for over a week. She disappeared when she was out getting some supplies for the pack. She just vanished without a trace. We were unable to track her; there was no sign of foul play. She was simply gone."

"She's not the only one," another man said standing up. He was older as well, with short blonde hair. He had a strange twang to his accent; one that I had never heard before. "Siobhan is missing as well. She disappeared when she was playing with our pup. The kid was hit on the head and knocked out. He never saw anything and we have been unable to trace her."

"Someone's taking the alpha females," another man shouted, and then the entire crowd erupted with shouts, each wolf trying their hardest to talk over the other, believing what they had to say was more important than anyone else.

I looked at Edward, wondering what he planned to do, but he wasn't looking at the others. He seemed to be deep in thought. After a few minutes, he called out silencing everyone. "As the elected head of the alpha council, my pack will help each of you investigate these disappearances. Aro," he said, turning to the first man who spoke, "Jasper will return with you to your territory and conduct his own investigation. He will return to me with his findings."

"Liam, Emmett will return with you. I will also arrange for my sentinels to visit each of you who have a missing mate. Until we resolve this matter, I suggest keeping your mates protected at all times. We don't know who is carrying out this attack. It could be another wolf pack or possibly even another shifter pack. Until we find out who is at the bottom of this, none of our mates are safe."

Edward's words rung around in my head _'none of our mates are safe'_. Who could possibly be kidnapping alpha females and why? Was this a direct attack from other shifters and what did they gain from taking them? All they had done was piss off a bunch of wolves, which in my opinion wasn't the smartest move.

"I don't like it," Jasper stated now that everyone seemed to be talking among themselves. "I would prefer to see you both home before I travel to Aro's pack. Bella could be in danger and until we know who is carrying out the attacks, it would be better if she had all of our protection." Emmett nodded in agreement.

Edward sighed. "I will call home and have some of the sentinels meet us. That way we will only need to travel an hour without extra protection."

Jasper nodded. "If you see anything out of place, anything that doesn't look legit, call me. I will do whatever it takes to get to your location."

I looked upon all three of their faces; they all seemed to be worried, sending me concerned glances. I, of course, was worried too for the females that had gone missing, but they didn't have to worry about me, right? I wasn't in danger. No one would want a half-breed, or at least that is what I tried to tell myself.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry xx

**Chapter 40**

"I don't want you going anywhere yourself until all of this is over," Edward said sternly, almost like he was expecting me to argue with him. I wasn't. I didn't want to risk anything happening to myself, but at the same time I didn't think they would be after me. "Promise me that you won't," he said, glancing at me. We were now in the car, heading home.

I didn't think it needed to be said, but apparently he needed to hear it. "I promise I won't go off alone." He nodded as if my words reassured him. "What do you think has happened to them?" I asked, looking him over. "I mean… an alpha female isn't just going to let someone take her from her pack, her mate. She is going to put up a fight."

"I can only presume that they have been drugged to stop them fighting back."

"But, surely they would smell or hear someone approach them. Surely they wouldn't get the chance to drug them, not without leaving evidence of a struggle?"

Edward reached over and took my hand in his, squeezing it. "We'll get to the bottom of it, Bella. I promise I won't let anything happen to you. Just, please… stick close to me, yeah?"

"I promise," I said as I unclipped my seatbelt and crawled onto Edward's knee. I needed my mate close. I needed the comfort of his touch. I thought all we had to worry about was a few angry pack members, now it would seem that there were more dangerous things out there. Edward never said anything as I settled on his lap. He kept his eyes on the road only leaning in to place a kiss on my head once I was in place.

I must have fallen asleep like that because the next thing I knew I was opening my eyes and it was pitch black outside. "Where are we?" I asked, looking out the window.

"Almost home."

"Didn't the sentinels come to meet us?"

"They are in the car behind us. I told them all to stay in there since you were asleep."

"Oh, okay."

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Peter went after Jared not long after we left."

I sat upright, glaring at Edward. "I told him to stay away from him, that I had handled it." Edward apparently couldn't see the road with me blocking his view so I moved back onto the passenger seat.

"I know you did, but he wanted to make sure the message delivered."

"He shouldn't have gone against my orders."

"No, he shouldn't have and for that he will be punished, but I can understand why he wasn't taking any chances when it came to Charlotte's safety. It's up to you how you want to proceed."

"Okay," I sighed.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry xx

I hope all my American readers had a happy Thanksgiving xx

**Chapter 41**

Peter and Charlotte were waiting for us in the main lodge when we arrived back home. At least Peter had the decency to look somewhat guilty when he looked up at me. Charlotte even looked a little worried about how I would react. If I was honest, I had no idea what to do with him or how I was supposed to punish him. I guess that was something I should have asked Edward before we arrived home. Our other pack problems seemed to far outweigh Peter trying to protect his mate. I mean, alpha females were going missing. So he had gone against my orders, but he had done so to protect his mate. Could I really hold that against him? Wouldn't I have done the same? I knew Edward would have.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said, standing up and walking towards me. He got down on one knee and bowed his head, in a submissive pose. "I am willing to accept whatever punishment you deem fit."

I glanced at Edward, who gave me a look as if to say the decision was all mine. I sighed before turning my attention to Peter. "Get up," I said, motioning for him to get off the floor. He immediately stood up. "I'm not happy that you didn't listen to me-"

"I'm sorry," he said, interrupting me, "but I knew he would never let it alone. I wanted to make sure he got the message. I wanted to ensure that the entire pack knew not to come after Charlotte."

"How badly is he hurt?"

"Nothing that won't heal."

I nodded. "I'm not letting you off the hook, but I think we have bigger issues to deal with right now. Consider your punishment suspended until further notice." Peter nodded and Charlotte sighed with relief. "Gather all the sentinels. We will have a meeting here in an hour. We have things we need to discuss."

I walked over to Edward after that. He threw his arm around my neck and grinned as we headed upstairs to freshen up. "You are so letting him off the hook," he teased.

I playfully punched him in the ribs, scowling. "I am not. If you're not careful I'll give you his punishment," I mockingly threatened.

"I think I'd like that," he grinned, ducking out of my reach before I could hit him again. He then took off up the stairs as fast as he could. I ran after him laughing, grateful that he could make me smile, even when there seemed little to smile about.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry xx

**Chapter 42**

"So," Edward said, turning to me the second we were alone in our room. "We have an hour to fill, any ideas how we should fill it?" He cocked his eyebrow at me and gave me one of his cheeky smiles, sending a rush of heat to my core. I knew exactly what he had in mind and I would be lying if I said I didn't relish the thought of reconnecting with my mate. There was nothing I wanted more than to get lost in his arms.

"Well," I said, slowly strolling towards him. "I still haven't unpacked all my things, maybe you could help me?" I grinned as I reached him, laying my hand on his strong chest as I looked up at him through my eyelashes.

Edward laughed at my teasing, placing his hand over mine. "I had something a little more strenuous in mind."

"Oh," I said, playing along. "Did you want your punishment now?" I didn't give him a chance to answer. I pushed him back onto the bed, struggling to keep a smile off my face. He landed on his back, but sat up straightaway, eager to see what I was going to do. "Edward Cullen, you have been a bad boy, a very bad, bad boy." I wagged my finger at him as I walked between his legs. I made a show of dropping to my knees. My eyes firmly locked with his. I ran my hands up his thighs, bringing my claws out on the way back down. I didn't put enough pressure into my touch to cut through his jeans; I merely put enough force to stir his wolf. I wanted both their attention for what I was about to do next.

I slowly reached up and unbuckled his belt, popping the buttons on his jeans next. I licked my lips and then waited a beat. I could tell that the alpha in Edward was struggling not to take control. His hands were fisted in the duvet below him. He was trying his best to let me take control, even though it went against all his instincts. It pleased me that he would do this for me.

I reached into his jeans and freed his cock. The fact that he was going commando only made things easier, but then a lot of shifters didn't bother with underwear, it was just one more thing to take off or one more thing that would get ruined should we have to shift quickly. "You have been such a bad boy," I said, shaking my head. I leaned forward and licked his thick length from base to tip, "And you must be punished." I grabbed a hold of his ass, sinking my claws into his flesh to hold him in place, knowing he wasn't going to like the slow, tortuous pace I was about to use to worship him.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry xx

**Chapter 43**

"Bella," Edward groaned. He put his hand on my head, trying to make me suck his cock faster, but I refused to be rushed. I wanted to take my time appreciating my mate. When he added a second hand to my head, I let out a low growl, warning him to back off. Apparently he was too lost in lust to heed my warning; either that or he just didn't care. He tried to get up and I sunk my nails deeper into the flesh of his ass. I had gone so deep that I could feel his blood trickling down my fingers, but I knew it wasn't anything to worry about. He would heal.

"Sit still," I warned him, but Edward wasn't to be reasoned with. He stood up quickly causing my claws to inflict longer wounds. I instantly retracted them, not wanting to hurt him further. He bent down and picked me up, tossing me on the bed with a feral growl.

"I don't like to be teased, Bella," he said, stalking towards me.

"I wasn't teasing you," I said, smirking. "I was giving you your punishment. You should have taken it gracefully." I shook my finger at him in mock distaste.

Edward reached for my ankle and pulled me toward him. "Maybe I should test how much you like to be teased in return?" I shook my head as I playfully kicked him with my free foot. I knew once he got a hold of me he would pin me to the bed and tease me ten times worse than anything I had done to him, and although I may love-hate every second of it. I would much rather we had sex.

I kicked myself free of him and quickly scrambled off the bed, putting some distance between us. "I have a better idea. Why don't we have sex?"

"Oh, we are going to have sex, Bella, but first I'm going torture you like you tortured me. Because Bella, you have been a very, very bad, bad girl." He made a dash toward me and I screamed. I had nowhere to run. I made an attempt to get to the door, but he grabbed me before I managed to reach it and tossed me to the floor. He was on me before I even had a chance to blink. He pinned both my hands above my head and pushed his knee between my legs, forcing them to open. I couldn't hold the savage sound that came from my throat. My wolf approved of his show of dominance. "I think I'm going to enjoy this," he smiled.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry xx

Thanks to everyone for their reviews/follows favs.

Also a big thank you to everyone who nominated me for the Twific fandom awards. xx

**Chapter 44**

I knew that much was true. Edward was going to enjoy every sweet second of torturing me. He shoved my arms onto the floor and warned me with one look to keep them there. I nodded my head slightly to show I understood. He pushed up my t-shirt, exposing my bra. He grabbed both of my breasts, molding them roughly with his hands. I called out both in pain and pleasure as I bucked towards him, trying to gain any bit of friction that I could. I was already incredibly wet and seriously aroused from just sucking him off. "Stay still Bella," he warned, "I could always make your punishment worse." I merely whimpered in response, knowing that he would, just to prove a point.

When he was done torturing my breasts he worked his way down my stomach, burning my flesh with his lips as he went. He unfastened my jeans and yanked them down my legs, along with my panties. At some point during our tumble he must have removed his jeans as I only now noticed they were no longer there. I wasn't foolish enough to think that meant he was ready to drive himself home and give us both the release we sought. No, he would make me suffer for a while yet.

He gripped my thighs and pushed them as far apart as they would go. His gaze was locked on my aching core. It yearned to feel his touch, his flesh, his cock. He leaned forward and I sighed with relief, thinking he was finally going to touch me, but he didn't. Instead blew out his hot breath. I shuddered at the sensation. It felt good, but it wasn't nearly enough. I needed more. I needed him. "Please, Edward," I whimpered.

"It's not nice to be teased, is it Bella?"

I shook my head. "No. It's not nice," I admitted, but in that moment I would have agreed to just about anything to get him to touch me. He licked his lips and I pleaded with him through my eyes to break this agony and just give us both want we wanted.

He wrapped his arms around my thighs, holding me in place as he closed the remaining distance. His tongue flicked out once, twice over my aching little nub as he let out a savage growl. "God, I love the way you taste, Bella. My mate. You're completely mine. I am the only male who will ever get to taste your sweet nectar." And with that he devoured me. He was relentless in giving me pleasure, never letting up, even for a second. It wasn't long until I was screaming his name and floating toward the heavens.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry!

It's almost here! Ekk! So Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays! Whatever you're doing, I hope you have an amazing time. xx

**Chapter 45**

Edward's cell rang before we had the chance to move onto the next round. He glanced at me and sighed. "Duty calls." He leaned in and nipped my lip, "but don't think for a second that we won't be continuing this later."

"The thought never crossed my mind," I smiled. I left him to take the call while I went to start the shower. It wasn't long until the meeting started and I was sure if we both went for a shower at the same time we would never make the meeting. We were both getting to that stage where it was hard to keep our hands to ourselves. Not that I was complaining. Edward was everything that I never knew I wanted.

I showered quickly and wrapped a towel around myself as I dried my hair. Edward was just finishing his call as I entered our room again. His face looked defeated. Whatever the call was about, it wasn't good. I could have, of course listened in from the shower, but I knew Edward would tell me everything anyway. "Everything okay?"

"That was Jasper, he said he found nothing at Aro's pack territory. He searched the area where Aro's mate Sapphire disappeared, but there is nothing there. Jasper is a good tracker, if there was anything to be found, he would have found it. He also spoke to some of the pack members. Sapphire was a well-loved alpha. No one knows of any reason why anyone would harm her. There was no animosity between here and Aro. There is nothing to explain her disappearance."

It saddened me to see Edward like this. He was always so sure of himself, so determined. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his arm, trying to soothe him. "If anyone can get to the bottom of this, it's you. I have every faith that you will find the missing females, so don't give up hope. They are counting on you."

Edward leaned in and kissed the top of my head. "You're right, and I won't give up on them. I know with you by my side anything is possible."

He left to shower while I dressed. I know I had told him not to give up hope, but it was hard with nothing to go on. I prayed that Emmett had better luck. Someone had to find something to save these women. Edward finished his shower quickly and then dressed. I took his hand and we both headed downstairs to the meeting. I hoped with the help of our sentinels we were able to all pull together and do something because I knew I couldn't just sit around hoping, not while they were out there and potentially suffering.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry

Hope you all had a good new year xx

**Chapter 46**

Charlotte sat in the back of the main living area as we held our meeting. Technically, she wasn't supposed to be here, but it was understandable why Peter hadn't wanted to leave her unprotected. Edward had allowed her to join us for that very reason. She looked out of place as she sat in the back of the room, trying her best to look like she wasn't listening. Though I knew she had to be. Who wouldn't? I knew she had to as concerned about the females going missing as I was. I almost felt as out of place as she did. This was, after all, my first meeting with the sentinels as the alpha female. Although to their credit, they hadn't treated me like it was my first. They had treated me with respect. They had treated me as if I had always been here, like I belonged.

Edward had gone over everything we knew, which wasn't much. That left the sentinels just as perplexed as we were. Emmett still hadn't called. Was it foolish that I was holding out hope that he found something to go with?

"So where do we go from here?" Peter asked.

Edward shifted his weight. A sign of unease that could have been easily seen as a sign of weakness, but for some reason he didn't seem to care if his sentinels perceived it as such. He was comfortable just being himself around them. I liked that. I gathered it was due to the fact that he trusted them, deeply. He didn't feel threatened that one of them would see weakness in him and try to challenge him for his position. It was ironic really. That he trusted his sentinels, yet the members of the pack were certainly not to be trusted. I wondered if we would ever be able to trust them. I hope by making a few key members fall in line the others would do the same.

"I don't know," Edward sighed, replying to Peter. "We have no leads. Nothing to go on, but we cannot abandon those in need. We keep on searching. We keep on looking, asking questions until we find something. Someone knows something. It's takes a particular kind of person to overpower a female alpha. It's also takes a special kind of stupid to want to mess with a pack, not one pack, but several."

At that Edward's cell rang. He pulled it out his pocket and glanced at me. "Emmett," he said before answering it. "Please tell me you have found something."

"My search came up with nothing, but when I was finished, I talked with the pup. I believe he saw more than he is letting on, but he's scared. He won't talk to me. Liam is trying, but the kid doesn't want to talk."

Edward sighed. "It's something at least."

After Edward ended his call with Emmett he arranged for some of the sentinels to visit with the other packs who had missing alpha females. For once, there was hope. I prayed that our other sentinels would be as lucky as Emmett and that we would soon find the missing females.


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry xx

**Chapter 47**

"I've got an idea," I said, turning to Edward, knowing he most likely wasn't going to like it. "Why don't I go and try to talk to the pup?" Everyone else had left. It was now just Edward and I in the main room. I hadn't wanted to make my suggestion in front of an audience as I didn't think it was going to be received well.

"What?" Edward asked, turning to face me. "No. I won't put you in that kind of danger."

I closed the space between us, laying my hand on his arm. I knew I was going to have to treat this delicately if I was going to win him over. "I won't be in danger. You'll be with me the entire time. Emmett is already there and we could have Jasper meet us there too if it would help ease your worry. We could even take a few sentinels."

"Bella," Edward sighed. "I'm sure there are other women in the pup's pack who could talk to him, you don't have to make the unnecessary journey and put yourself in danger. I won't let anything happen to you."

I reached up and cupped his face with both my hands, staring deep into his eyes. "You are probably right. There are others that could talk to the pup, but this is something I want to do. I need to do _something_ , Edward. I want to help, and you never know, maybe the pup will open up to me. Maybe I will be able to find a vital clue that can help us locate the missing females before anyone else goes missing. We will never know unless we try and really, how much danger can I be in with you by my side. I know you will do everything in your power to protect me."

Edward stared down at me for several moments, his face void of all emotion, which left me unable to see what he was thinking. I stood there patiently waiting for him to come to a decision. I knew pushing him anymore wouldn't do me any favors.

"Okay," he finally sighed. "We'll go see what this pup has to say, but I don't want you to leave my side, even for a second. You stay with me and you listen to what I have to say, following my orders without question. Are we agreed?"

"Yes," I said, reaching up on my tiptoes and placing a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you. You won't regret it, I promise." I had no intention of putting myself in danger, but things didn't always work out the way we intended.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry xx

**Chapter 48**

"Hey buddy," I said as I sat down beside the pup in question. We were outside on Liam's land, near the cave where they lived. The pup was playing with his cars in the muck. He seemed oblivious to all the commotion around him. It had taken a lot of convincing on my part to get Edward and company to keep their distance and give us both some space. I didn't think the pup would have felt very safe with six large men towering over him. If I was going to get him to open up to me then I needed to win him over, that wasn't going to happen with them intimidating him, but it wasn't like they were that far away that they couldn't get to me if they needed to. "I'm Bella," I said, picking up one of his cars. "What's your name?"

"Patrick," he said, reaching out and taking the car from my hands. "You can't play with that one. You're a girl, but you can have this one." He handed me a yellow car. A Volkswagen Beetle that had a daisy painted on the hood. "My mom likes that one."

"Really? I'm a friend of your mothers," I lied. "Listen, Patrick… I was wondering if you could tell me what happened when your mom went missing."

Patrick froze on the spot as soon as I mentioned his mom going missing. "I don't remember anything."

"That's okay," I said, trying to sound as soothing and calm as I could. "If you don't remember, you don't remember but if you can remember anything, even if it's only a little detail it would certainly help us find your mom. I know you'll want her home as soon as possible so that you both can play cars."

Patrick glanced at me and then went back to looking at his cars. He never spoke for a long time and I honestly didn't think he was going to say anything, but when he looked back up at me he whispered, "He said he would come back for me if I told." I glanced over at Edward wondering if he knew what he said, and what he thought.

While I was looking at Edward, Patrick got up from his spot in the mud and began running toward the forest. I didn't even think twice before I got up and began running after him. "Patrick! Wait! Don't go into the woods, it's dangerous. You shouldn't be running off by yourself. I'm sorry if I upset you. I didn't mean to." But it didn't matter what I shouted, Patrick didn't stop running, so I ran after him.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry xx

**Chapter 49**

"Bella, wait!" I could hear Edward calling after me as I ran after Patrick. I was torn between stopping and continuing on after the pup. I didn't want anything to happen to him because I had upset him. What if whoever was responsible decided to come after him because he had spoken to me?

Edward caught up to me in the forest before I had the chance to find the pup. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. He looked furious as he stared down at me. I would have been intimidated if I wasn't so worried about the pup. "What the hell were you thinking?" he growled. Peter, Jasper and Emmett were standing behind him. They were all silently asking me the same question; at least it looked that way, if the expressions on their faces were anything to go by.

"I…I," I said, looking up at him. "I don't want anything to happen to Patrick."

"And what if something were to happen to you?"

"I'm sorry," I said, glancing between him and where I had last seen the pup. "Please, Edward," I begged. The longer we stood here the further Patrick was getting away. Anything could happen to him.

Edward sighed before nodding his head to the others, a silent command for them to follow after the kid. I thought we were all going, but the moment I went to move he tightened his grip on my arm. I looked up at him confused as the others took off into the woods. "We are going back to the pack's cave. We will wait there with the others until the kid is found."

"But Edward-"

"No buts, Bella. You mean the world to me and I'm not prepared to lose you." He pulled on my arm, turning back toward the direction we had come, but the second we turned around we were faced with three large men in ski masks. I called them men because there was no scent of a wolf surrounding them. In fact, there was no scent surrounding them at all, which was strange. It was almost as if they weren't there, but I knew my eyes weren't deceiving me. They were there and they certainly were large enough to be wolves. I had no idea what was going on.

Edward quickly pushed me behind him, letting out a growl as his claws elongated from his fingers. "Back off," he warned. "You do not want to come between me and my mate." The men didn't heed his warning.

Everything moved fast after that, even for my wolf eyes. The three men descended upon us and while Edward quickly, slashing everything within reach. His fight was in vain, because it wasn't a fight the others had been looking for. No, they were here for me. They stuck a needle into Edward's neck at the first opportunity; it didn't take long for him to drop to the forest floor. Whatever they were using was powerful stuff. They moved to me next and while I did my best to put up a fight, they over-powered me with their strength. They injected me too, and within seconds everything went black. I fell unconscious knowing I had now been taken too. My only comfort was I would now be able to find the others and possibly help them escape wherever they were.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry xx

**Chapter 50**

**EPOV**

"Edward, Edward." I could hear someone calling my name but they sounded so far away. I was in a deep haze, floating toward the abyss. My wolf urged me to wake, something was wrong, but he too was struggling to fight the effects of whatever was holding us down. "Edward, please… Bella is gone." _Bella_ , my mate, she was gone? I started fighting the darkness around me harder, knowing that I had to wake. My wolf fought with me. I have no idea how long it took us, but eventually I saw the light. I fought with everything I had and then I was able to open my eyes. I was in a cave, lying on a bed. Emmett and Jasper were standing over me, concern etched all over their faces. "Bella," I croaked. "Where is she?"

"She's gone," Jasper answered. "We found the pup and when we were heading back to the cave we found you unconscious on the forest floor. There was no sign of Bella. We looked, but we couldn't find her anywhere. There was no sign of a struggle either. What happened? Can you remember?"

I sat up, swaying as I went. Jasper reached out to help me, but the second his hand came near me I growled. I had already been knocked out. I expected my position would already be called into question without doing anything else to make myself appear weaker. I struggled through the fog in my head, trying to recall what had happened. "I sent you to go after the pup," I muttered to myself. "Bella and I talked… when we turned to head back to the cave there were three men standing there? At least they looked like men. I couldn't scent them to be sure what they were. They moved fast. They weren't interested in fighting. They drugged me as soon as they got the chance. Whatever they used was strong. It knocked me out straight away. How long have I been out?" I asked, looking up at them both.

"Eight hours," Emmett grimaced.

Eight hours? I have been out for eight hours, meanwhile Bella was gone to god knows where. They could have her on the other side of the country by now. I shoved my legs off the bed and forced myself to stand. My body felt weak. Jasper reached out to support me again, but I growled. "You need to rest," he objected.

"I have rested, for eight hours," I growled. "My mate is out there and I need to find her."

"We have been looking," Emmett assured me. "We haven't had much to go on, but we have been looking. You said you couldn't scent the men, but they were close enough to drug you. How is that possible?"

I shook my head

"I've never come across anyone without a scent before. It could be another type of shifter, one perhaps that we don't know about or maybe they have come into possession of something that masks their scent," Jasper mused. "I think the last is the most logical."

I nodded my head in agreement. "You said there was nothing to go so we go with that. We find out where you can obtain something to mask your scent and see where it leads. I'm gonna assume that these men where shifters and not humans because if they weren't shifters, then that opens a whole another load of problems. If humans know about us there is no telling what they will do."


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry xx

**Chapter 51**

I woke up face down on a cold, hard, damp floor in a room full of darkness. My wolf was restless, but I wasn't sure if it was to do with what had happened, or if she was trying to alert me to something. I sat up slowly. I felt dizzy and my entire body felt weak. I was sure I had to be feeling this way because of what they had injected me with because this wasn't normal.

Taking in my surroundings, I saw that I was in a cage and that there were several other cages around me. Some of them had bodies in them, others didn't. I say bodies because I couldn't detect any movements. My senses appeared to be weakened too. I guess that was how they had managed to kidnap and keep the alpha females. They had to be drugging them, keeping them in a weakened state so that they could manage them. I glanced around the room making sure I couldn't see any of the men who kidnapped me before I called out. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

One of the bodies moved, turning to face me. It was a woman about my age. She had long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. I was sure she was usually beautiful, but her face was drawn in. She looked ill, which was concerning as we never got sick. "Shhh," she whispered, "don't let them hear you. They'll punish us all."

I glanced around the room again, making sure than none of the men were around before I turned my attention back to her. "My name's Bella," I whispered, "I'm from the Cullen pack. What's your name? Do you know where we are?"

"My name's Sapphire," she said, glancing around her. "I don't know where we are… Look, I know you are new. I saw them bring you in, but whatever you are thinking forget it. No one gets out and if you are caught trying it won't end well." She sounded like she had given up. I didn't like it.

"Do you know what they want with us?"

"Breeding. It turns out not all humans aren't as dumb to our existence as we thought. Some of our own kind has even teamed up with them. They have scientists that have developed serums. They can hide their scents, increase their abilities and in our case suppress them. They want to breed the ultimate warrior."

"For what?" I gasped.

"Power," Sapphire muttered bitterly. "They want to use our pups to gain power."

"I thought only mates could breed?" I questioned confused. It was what I had always been led to believe.

"Artificial insemination works just as well."

I never got to ask her what exactly she meant by that. We both heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Sapphire lay back down in her cage, but I sat there watching, wondering who would approach. It would seem that escaping here wouldn't be easy, but I wasn't about to give up. I would just need to bide my time until I found a weak link in the chain.


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry xx

**Chapter 52**

"You're awake," a bulky guy said as he came through a door and into my line of sight. "Perfect timing. Dr. Crock wants to have a look at you." He pulled a set of keys from his pocket and unlocked my cage, pulling me out onto my feet. Now would have been the perfect time for me to try and to drop kick his ass, but my legs felt weak, almost like they would be unable to bear my weight without his help.

He dragged me out of the room and down a dark corridor to a room on the other end, where a man in a white lab coat was waiting. The man looked old enough to be my grandfather, but he certainly didn't look friendly enough to be anyone's grandfather, his eyes were soulless. He didn't even acknowledge me. He merely motioned toward what looked like a dentists chair with restraints.

Every instinct in my body was screaming at me to fight, to not let them lock me in that chair, but I knew that there was no point in fighting them. I didn't have the strength and fighting them would only make things harder on me. I could only hope that whatever they planned to do was quick and painless. The first guy put me on the chair and locked me into place, making sure the restraints were extra tight. He then stood over me. I wasn't sure if he was trying to intimidate me or if he was worried that I could cause trouble, which was laughable. They had basically turned me from the predator to the prey.

Dr. Crock spent the next hour examining me and taking blood tests, recording his findings in a notebook. Never once talking to me or making eye contact. At one point he was doing some sort of test to my blood when he frowned. "No. This is not good," he sighed.

"What?" my guard asked.

"She's already pregnant. We'll have to terminate the fetus before we continue with our trails."

 _What?_ I felt like all the air had been knocked out of my lungs. I was pregnant. I was pregnant and they wanted to terminate it? No. No way. I wasn't going to let them take my baby, Edward's baby. I began to struggle against my restraints, growling. The two of them ignored me.

The guard shrugged. "It's not really a big deal. I can knock the problem out of her now, if you want?"

Dr. Crock shook his head. "No, I should perform an ultrasound see how far along she is… wait, maybe we won't need to terminate… perhaps I could inject the serum directly into the fetus. Start a new trial."

I roared, calling on every ounce of strength that I had. I would not let them touch me. I would not let them touch my baby.


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry xx

**Chapter 53**

**EPOV**

Emmett had been right. We had nothing to go on. I questioned the pup once I was back on my feet. He was very upset about Bella being taken. He said he knew nothing about the men waiting in the woods. He just hadn't wanted to talk about the man who had taken his mother. I eventually got him to describe the man, but there wasn't much to go on. He had a worn a ski mask too and didn't have a scent.

I had even gone back to the place where Bella had been taken, but there were no clues there either. Her scent had clearly been masked too. The only thing we had to go on was the idea of a serum. We reached out to all our contacts, all the packs. We had them asking around, where someone would acquire such a thing. It was a slow process. One that was full of no hope.

I couldn't handle that fact that Bella was out there alone with people who were doing God knows what to her. I was slowly losing my mind. My wolf wasn't doing much better.

"I think I've found something," Jasper said, walking into the main lodge. We were back on our own pack grounds now. I had spent the best part of the past six hours on the phone, trying to find any leads. "I just spoke to one of the other pack's beta. He's been asking around. One of the deadbeats of his pack knows a place, or at least used to know of a place that would pay for blood samples."

"What?" I snapped. Why would any wolf willing give away a blood sample? Our blood would be dangerous in the wrong hands. We were supposed to guard our secret above everything else.

"He's not happy about it either, and the deadbeat is being dealt with, but if it's true then that means its more than possible that the humans, or at least _some_ humans know about us. Even if they didn't before they got that blood sample, they would have afterwards." I still couldn't process why he would sell his blood in the first place. Jasper must have read my mind because he said. "He's an addict. He would sell his pup, if he had one, for his next fix."

"Where is this place?"

"It's an old genetics facility about an hour away from here. I have the address."

I nodded. "Good. Call the sentinels together. We'll go and check this place out."


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry xx

**Chapter 54**

"Please, please," I begged. "Don't hurt my baby." I had only managed to get one arm free from my restraints before the guard had stopped me. He had moved so fast that I was left with no doubt that he was a shifter. He was strong too. He had easily overpowered me. I couldn't understand why he would go against his own kind. I had tried pleading with him, appealing to his rational side, but my pleas had fallen on deaf ears. Neither he nor Dr. Crock cared what I had to say.

After my attempt to free myself they had injected me again. I could barely lift my head now. All I could do was lie here and cry. I was groggy and helpless. I had no idea how I was going to get myself, my baby or the other female alphas out of here.

Dr. Crock had brought an ultrasound machine over. As much as I wanted to find out more about my baby, I didn't want it to be here. Not with these dangerous men. I should be having my first scan with the pack healer. Edward should be with me. This should have been a special moment. I regretted getting myself caught. I should have been smarter. I shouldn't have talked Edward into allowing me to talk to the pup. I should have listened.

Dr. Crock squeezed some gel onto my stomach and then moved the wand around trying to locate my baby. Within seconds I could hear his or her heartbeat. I watched the screen as a tiny blip came into view. "It looks like you are in the early stages," Dr. Crock said, talking to me for the first time since I had come into the room. "Hard to say how far you are, but thankfully shifter pregnancies are much faster than human ones. You should give birth in a few months as long as the fetus survives the injection."

"You're a bastard," I hissed.

"Perhaps," he nodded before turning to my guard. "Take her back to her cell to rest. She is going to need her strength for the next part. I'll prepare everything we need."

The guard unfastened my restraints and grabbed my arm, pulling me to my feet and dragging me back down to the corridor to the room that held my cage. I was thankful for the reprieve, but I knew if I ever intended to get out of here it had to be now, before I was taken back to that room and they hurt my baby.


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry xx

**Chapter 55**

"What happened?" Sapphire asked as soon as we were alone. The guard had put me in my cage and then left the room.

"I'm pregnant," I said, looking over at her, trying to keep my tears at bay. "They want to inject my baby with their serum." I choked back a sob. "I can't let that happen." Yet my body felt too weak to put up any sort of fight.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too," I said, closing my eyes and leaning against the bars. "I came in here hoping that I would be able to free everyone, but I'm not strong enough to even free myself or save my child."

Sapphire never spoke another word. I could only assume that she realized I wasn't in the mood to talk. My situation was bleak. As I lay there with my eyes closed I heard the sound of one of the cages opening, but I never paid it much attention. I was too lost in my own misery. It wasn't until my cage door was unlocked and opened that I looked up to see what was going on. Sapphire was standing in front of me, with a key in her hand. "What are you doing?" I asked, shocked.

"When the guard comes back, I am going to cause a distraction. Save your baby. Get out of here."

"I don't understand," I said, confused. She had a key this whole time?

"I told you escaping was hopeless. It doesn't mean I wasn't considering it. I've been saving this key; too scared to use it, but if I can help you save your baby. I will."

"What about the others?" I asked, glancing around the other cages. I could see some of them watching us now.

"Get you and your baby safe and when you can. Send help for the rest of us."

I opened my mouth to protest. She had said it hadn't ended well for those who had tried to escape. That would mean there was a possibility that she wouldn't be here when Edward came to rescue them, but her eyes pleaded with me not to argue. So I didn't.

She went back to her cage. I closed the door on mine to make it look like it was locked. I hid the key and then we waited.

The guard showed up a few minutes later and as he headed toward my cage, Sapphire came out of her cage. She picked up a large piece of wood and hit him over the head with it before turning and running out of the room. He ran after her without a second thought.

I immediately climbed out of my cage, but I couldn't just leave these women here. Not without empowering them to help themselves. I unlocked the closest cage to me and told her to pass the key on until everyone was free. She looked hesitant, but did as I said. I just hoped they would all try to save themselves.

I then made my way out into the corridor, listening to the sound of the commotion at the other end in one of the rooms. I didn't dare think about what was happening to Sapphire. I opened the door closest to me, thankful to find another corridor and hurried inside.


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry xx

**Chapter 56**

I should have known that escaping here wouldn't be easy. This place was like a maze. As far as I could tell we were underground, in some sort of basement or bunker, but I had no idea where to find stairs so that I could get to the next level. I felt as if I was going around and around in circles, probably because I was.

"Well, well, what do we have here." The sound of a familiar voice had me spinning on my heels and not in a good way. _Jared_.

I gasped as I turned to face one of the members of my pack. "What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice betraying just how shocked I was to see him.

"I'm here to help."

"Help?" I asked, confused. There was no way he was here to help. Edward wouldn't trust him and even if he did, he would be here with him. He would keep a close eye on him. He wouldn't allow him to go wandering on his own given his history. "I don't believe you."

Jared shrugged, taking a step closer. "Look, I know we've had our differences, but I would never do anything to hurt the pack… even if you are a half-breed. Edward has chosen his mate and I respect that." His nostrils flared as he took another step toward me. "You smell different… Are you? Are you with pup?"

I was confused. The injection they given me to weaken me certainly wasn't helping me think straight. Could Jared smell my pregnancy or was he one of them? Had they told him about the pregnancy and sent him to find me? I knew it was sometimes possible to smell when a female was fertile or with pup, but Edward hadn't noticed on both occasions. I figured it was something to do with my half human side. So why could Jared smell my pregnancy? I didn't know if I should confirm his thoughts or not. Something told me that I shouldn't trust him, but there was still a doubt in my head that said 'what if he was with Edward'. 'What if he was my only hope of getting out of here?'

"I need to find the way out of here. Do you know which way to go?" I asked, avoiding his question. By the look on his face the fact hadn't gone unnoticed.

He merely smiled before saying, "I'll show you the way. Follow me." He turned his back to me. A sign of trust and then began leading the way down the hall.


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry xx

**Chapter 57**

**EPOV**

When we arrived at the genetics facility, there was no sign of life, no scents, nothing, which just wasn't right. I knew we weren't the last people to pace through this place since it had closed. Unless we had been given a false lead, but I didn't think that was the case. Something told me that we had to look deeper. If someone was running an illegal operation from here, then they wouldn't want to attract any attention. They would be keeping themselves hidden, perhaps even underground… "Check for a basement," I barked.

I was on a short fuse. My pack knew it. I knew it, but the longer I was away from Bella, the worse I became. I couldn't believe that I had so easily let those men take her from me. I had failed her and if I anything ever happened to her I knew that I would never be able to forgive myself. I growled, wanting to pick up furniture left behind in the abandoned building and throw it around, but that was the last thing I needed to do if this was indeed the right place. I didn't want to alert them to our presence. So instead I grit my teeth and dug my nails into the palm of my hand, trying to alleviate some of my frustration as I continued walking through the building, looking for some sort of door or clue.

I dunno… maybe I was just losing it, but something inside of me told me that this was the place, that Bella was nearby… that I had to keep looking. Maybe it was just wishful thinking. It more than likely was.

When I turned the next corner, heading into another room, I was greeted with a fist to my face that knocked me backward, taking me completely by surprise. I looked up to see a large, muscular man that I didn't recognize. Well, I didn't recognize his face, but those clothes… one of the men who had taken Bella had been wearing those clothes. I mentally chased myself. I should have been more aware of my surroundings. I should have known he was there. I may not be able to smell him, but his heartbeat and breathing was clear and loud enough to hear.

I didn't stand around wasting any more time staring at him. I wanted answers and I wanted them now and by the look on his face, he was more than willing to engage with me. I growled at him, alerting the rest of my pack to his presence, there may also be more of these fuckers around. I extended my claws and launched myself into the air. He was going to pay for what he had done and when I was finished, he was going to take me to my mate.


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N:** *peeks out* Sorry I have been MIA. Life has been stressful. Hopefully I can find my grove again.

Big thank you to Sherry for all her hard work xx

**Chapter 58**

I didn't trust Jared. I wasn't that stupid. I just needed him to believe that I trusted him until I found an opportunity to get away from him. As we were walking down the corridor I heard the sound of a large crash from the floor above us. I looked at Jared, gauging his reaction. Whatever was happening on the floor above us was unexpected, at least to him, but he was trying his best to hide his surprise. "Come on, it's this way," he said, urging me on, but I refused to move from the spot I was standing on.

"What was that sound?"

He shrugged. "Nothing, I expect. Come on, we better hurry before the others find us. We can't let them find you."

His words could have been taken two ways. I knew he expected me to believe the others, that he was talking about were the ones that had captured me, but something told me that wasn't the case. The others he was referring to were my pack, Edward. He had to be here. He had to have found me. The thought of him finding me filled me with hope. I just had to get away from Jared, find my way through this maze to him and I would be safe.

I nodded to Jared, pretending that I was playing along. He turned his back to me and began walking as I had expected him to. Right about now a nice big plank of wood would have been handy to hit him over the head, but there was nothing like that lying around. I would have to use my hands and hope to God it was enough. The drug they have given me was still coursing through my veins, making me feel weak, but I was drawing strength from that fact that I needed to protect my baby.

I closed the distance between us as we walked down the corridor and when he reached for the handle of the door in front of us I made my move. I grabbed his head and quickly snapped it to the side with all the power I had. The sound of his neck snapping filled the hallway before his limp body slumped to the floor. I looked down at him, praying that I had been right about him, that he hadn't been here to help me, but I didn't have time to dwell on that right now. I had to find Edward.

I turned and headed back toward the other side of the corridor, following the sounds of fighting that was still filtering down from the floor above. I went through several doors before I finally found a stairway that lead up. I didn't even think twice about it as I rushed through the door at the other end. I was just so desperate to find Edward. That was when a pair of strong arms grabbed me, pulling me against their body. "Shhh, it's okay," a familiar voice whispered in my ear before I had the chance to scream. I turned around to see Jasper and my body sagged with relief.


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry xx

**Chapter 59**

"Where's Edward?" I asked Jasper as he steadied me on my feet.

"We, um, ran into a few complications," he answered as he looked toward the direction of the ongoing noise. I couldn't see anything from the corridor we were standing in, but now that I was on the same floor I could hear growling and snarling mixed in with the constant thudding.

"Complications?" I asked, looking between him and the noise. "You mean the other shifters?" Jasper reluctantly nodded. "We have to help, Edward!" I had no idea how many pack members Edward had brought with him or how many of the serum induced shifters were out there, but I wasn't willing to stand around asking any more questions. I had to get to my mate. I had to see that he was safe.

The second I began to move away, Jasper grabbed my arm, holding me in place. "Bella, we can't," he said firmly.

I turned, glaring down at his hold on my arm before glaring up at him. "What do you mean we can't?"

"You're safe. I want to keep it that way. Plus, Edward would kill me if I allowed you to put yourself in any more danger."

"Jasper, you don't understand," I pleaded. "They aren't normal shifters. They have a doctor here, a human. He has been injecting them with something. They want to create some sort of superior shifter or some shit like that… They want to inject my baby."

"Your baby? You're pregnant?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes. Can't you smell it?"

"No."

"I don't smell any different?" I asked again. He shook his head and I sighed. "I guess Jared really didn't come with you then?"

"Jared was here?"

"Yes. He found me when I got away… Listen, Jasper, there are many things we could stand here and discuss, but we don't have time. The alpha females are here and I fear they are all in deep trouble if we don't get to them soon. We have to save them and I have to get to my mate."

"Okay," Jasper sighed. "But I want you to stay behind me the entire time and don't take any unnecessary risks. It's my duty to protect both you and the pup."

I nodded, looking down at my stomach. My hand automatically reached out to touch it. I still couldn't believe that I had a life growing inside me. Jasper was crazy to think that I would do anything to put my child at risk, but I wouldn't allow him or her to grow up without a father either.


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry xx

**Chapter 60**

When we reached Edward, I saw that he was the one who had been making all the noise. He was going pound for pound with another shifter. I could only presume he was one of the doctor's enhanced shifters. I wanted to call out to him and tell him to be careful as he may not know who he was dealing with. I also wanted to let him know that I was here. I was safe, but Jasper squeezed my arm and gave me one of those looks. Like he knew what I was thinking and he didn't want me to do it. I guess he was right. It wasn't wise to distract Edward right now.

I looked around the room, taking in the fact that most of our sentinels were here. I also noticed that there were some dead wolves in the room. None of them looked like our own, which could only mean one thing. They weren't impossible to kill. That gave me some hope at least.

"The other wolves," I asked Jasper, quietly. "How did you kill them?"

"Decapitation works well."

After he answered, I took a look around the room. Yes indeed, all the wolves' heads had been separated from their bodies. "Then why doesn't Edward just remove his head and be done with it?"

Jasper smiled at me and then looked back to Edward. "He will… losing you almost killed him. Not only that, it wounded his pride knowing that they were able to take you so easily. Let's say he's taking his frustrations out on them, which is why the others are standing around watching instead of fighting. I decided to look for any sign of you rather than watch, which is exactly what I was doing when I found you."

I rolled my eyes. "We don't have time for this." I stepped forward, ignoring Jasper's protest and calling out Edward's name. He froze immediately, but didn't turn around, almost like he was too scared to look. The shifter took advantage of this and punched him square in the jaw, knocking him off his feet. "Do something!" I yelled, turning around to Jasper.

With one command, he set the pack into motion and they all moved toward the shifter. I ran over to Edward, dropping to the floor and cupping his face. "It's okay. I'm here," I assured.

"Bella," he gasped in disbelief.

"I'm here. I'm okay," I repeated.

He looked over my entire body as if trying to determine for himself that I was okay and then he sighed, pulling me into his arms. "I'm sorry," he said, pulling me as close to him as he could. "I'm sorry I failed to protect you."


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry xx

**Chapter 61**

"Edward, please," I said, moving back to cup his face, to ensure he was looking at me. "What happened wasn't your fault. If anyone is to blame, it's me. I should have listened to you. I shouldn't have run off. Those two men came out of nowhere. I didn't hear or smell them either. You can't blame yourself for that, especially not when they were using this serum to mask their scents. We weren't to know that they had enhanced capabilities."

I looked at him, waiting for him to say something, but he said nothing. He just kept staring at me. "I'm okay," I said, assuring him again. "We're okay. We're better than okay… we're going to have a baby."

Edward blinked a few times before capturing my face in his hands. "A baby? But I can't… I don't smell _him_. I didn't even smell when you were fertile."

"I know and I think that could possibly have to do with my human side. When I think about I can't recall any time I have been fertile. Usually when women go into heat, it drives the nearby males crazy, but I can't remember anything like that ever happening to me before. When we go home, I can take a test. We can confirm it, but first we have to rescue the women are downstairs. Sapphire freed me, but I fear she put herself at great risk. The other women don't look in great shape either. Please Edward, we have to hurry."

My words jolted him into action. He got to his feet quickly, pulling me with him before he began barking out orders. One of those orders was for Jasper and Peter to get me out of here, but I point blank refused to leave him. "Please, Edward. I understand me coming with you is a great risk, but I would rather be by your side. There is no guarantee that I would be safe escaping with Peter and Jasper either. Anyway, I know the way. I can take you to the woman. It will be quicker than you searching around. Time is of the essence."

"I don't like it," he said, glaring down at me.

"I don't either, but I promise to stay out of the way, not to take any risks. I can be of help, please let me help." None of the pack spoke up for me. They all stood around watching us, they knew what losing me had done to Edward.

Finally, after several moments of silence, he sighed. "Fine, but you stay behind me." He gave Jasper a signal and the pack moved into formation around me, placing me in the middle for safety.

I didn't waste any more time directing him where to go.


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry xx

**Chapter 62**

**EPOV**

I hated the thought of bringing Bella along with us, but she was right. At least if she was with us I would know she was safe. I hated the thought of her going off with Jasper and Peter and not knowing if she had made it home safely. We still had no idea how many of these people were out there and until they were all gone, none of us would be safe.

Bella led the way downstairs and through some corridors. Our sentinels made sure she was surrounded at all times. They took her loss just as badly as I did. I was just so grateful that we had gotten her back and in one piece. I wasn't sure I would have been able to survive without her. Though it troubled me that she said she was pregnant. I couldn't smell it. Had they been playing mind games with her or was she really pregnant? I knew she would be devastated if she found out she wasn't, though I would make it my mission in life to give her a child if that was the case.

As we got closer to the area they were keeping the women, I picked up the scent of blood. I could also hear screaming and fighting. It made us all move quicker. I feared what we would find.

I signaled to Jasper that he wasn't to leave Bella's side. If need be he was also responsible for keeping her away from the action. She had apologized for not listening before, but I knew what a kind and caring heart she had. She couldn't help herself when it came to people in need. It wasn't a bad personality trait. I just refused to let her put herself at risk this time.

When we entered the room we found several of the enhanced shifters crowded around the alpha females. They had them backed into a corner, but the alpha females were still trying their best to put up a fight. None of them looked badly injured, just malnourished and mistreated. I knew we needed to move fast before some got seriously injured.

I signaled for my sentinels to attack and we all raced forward. The fighting ratio was two against one. The enhanced shifters didn't stand a chance. We caught a hold of them and ripped their heads clean off their bodies.

When it was over Bella tried to run forward, but Jasper stopped her. She didn't like that. "Let me go," she growled. I nodded my head to Jasper and he let go of her arm. Bella ran forward looking over to the woman, shouting. "Where's Sapphire? Where is she?"


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry xx

**Chapter 63**

**EPOV**

Bella was hysterical trying to find Sapphire. When I managed to get her to calm down enough to talk to me she explained that Sapphire had been the one to help her escape. When the shifter guard had come for Bella, Sapphire had created a distraction. I understood her need to find her, but I also needed to keep her and the other alpha females safe. I made the decision to leave Bella and the females under my packs care. I went looking for Sapphire and the man behind all this mess, only taking Peter with me. Bella wasn't happy about the idea, but I knew Jasper would stop her doing anything foolish and the pact would protect the women with their lives if need be.

After searching several corridors and rooms we eventually found both Sapphire and the doctor. The doc was holding Sapphire in front of him like a shield with a syringe pointed to her neck. "Ah, Edward Cullen. I had heard you were here, looking for your mate. I trust you found her?" he asked, casually.

I growled at his mention of my mate. "You are going to pay for everything you've done."

"I understand you're angry," he said, eyeing Peter and I. "But you have to understand that everything I did, I did for science, to better your species… Just think of the kind of power you could have with genetic mutation. You could rule the human world. There would no longer be a need to hide who you are. The humans would cower in your wake. They would become your slaves, your servants."

I growled, having heard enough of the crap coming from his mouth. "Your sales pitch may have worked on the others, but I am not some power hungry shifter. I don't want to rule the humans and make them cower." I took a step toward him, beyond frustrated with the man I saw before me, but he tightened his hold on Sapphire, threatening to plunge the syringe into her neck.

"Careful, Edward. If you get any closer the female dies," he warned. "You see, that is where your weakness lies. You care. You place your women on a pedestal that they are not worthy of having. They are nothing but carriers of your children. My associates understand that. They saw the work I was doing here. The good it could bring them."

I shook my head. "And tell me doc. What exactly was it you were going to get out of all of this?"

"My youth. When we have created the ultimate shifter, I will get my youth back. I will no longer be burdened with growing old. I will live forever by the side of the new ruler of this world."

I laughed bitterly. He was nothing, but a deluded old man. I signaled for Peter to save Sapphire. The doc was all mine. Using our enhanced shifter speed, we moved quickly, Peter grabbed Sapphire and I grabbed the doc. I snapped his neck and let his body drop to the floor, but I knew killing him didn't end this. We had to burn this place to the ground to ensure that no one else found his research and nothing else like this ever happened again.


	64. Chapter 64

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry xx

Happy Easter to all who are celebrating!

 **Chapter** **64**

Home. I was so glad to be home. At one point I thought I would never see Edward or this place again, but it had all worked out in the end. The alpha females and I had made it out. Although it was going to take some time for some of them to heal, they were home now, with their mates and pack, where they belonged.

Edward had burned the old genetics facility down after he had collected whatever information he could. The doc had files on every shifter he had taken samples from, and every shifter he had injected with serum. Although most of them appeared to have been killed, the rest would be hunted down. You could guarantee that.

The worrying part was that Jared's body had never been found. I knew I had snapped his neck. He should have been dead. Edward, however, found a file on Jared on the doc's laptop. He had been injected with the serum. I guess that meant he wasn't really dead, and since I hadn't decapitated him, his body had managed to heal somehow. That was a worrying thought, but I knew Edward would never give up until he found him.

As far as we could tell the doc hadn't been working for anyone, but himself. He had managed to convince shifters to try his serum so they could create this unstoppable pack. Edward said his intent was to rule the world. That was a disturbing thought. I guess we were just lucky enough that the serum hadn't been strong enough that the enhanced shifters had been unstoppable and now with the research gone that would be the end. Hopefully, no more humans knew about our secret.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked, as he turned to face Edward and me. He had taken a blood sample from me and he was just about to look at the results to see if I was really pregnant.

I glanced up at Edward. He squeezed my hand and kissed my forehead before answering Carlisle. "We're ready."

Carlisle checked the results and then looked up at us and smiled. "Congratulations. You're pregnant."

I sighed with relief and Edward pulled me to his chest. A sense of relief washed over me. I was so grateful to have someone we trusted confirm that it was true. We were going to have a baby. I looked up at Edward, tears glistened my eyes. This was never the life I had envisioned for myself, but I couldn't be any happier.


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N: Thanks Sherry x x**

**Epilogue**

I stood outside the main house, watching the pack's pups play as I rubbed my stomach, trying to soothe the child within. He was getting more and more active every day. The elders of the pack said that was a sign that he was getting ready to come. I hoped so. Edward and I both couldn't wait to meet him. It seemed like I had been pregnant forever, even if it had only been a few short months. Thank God shifter pregnancies only last a mere matter of months. I had no idea how humans could walk around like this for nine months and I couldn't imagine how I would have coped if I had of adopted that human trait.

Edward had been great. He was really supportive and quick to acquire anything I needed, especially when cravings hit me at three in the morning. In fact, the entire pack had been really supportive. Being pregnant with the pack heir seemed to change the attitude of a lot of pack members who were against half-breeds. I found this truly inspiring. We were making important changes to our pack, which was impacting on the other packs around us. But then how could anyone really be against half-breeds when there were humans out there trying to experiment with our DNA.

Edward still hadn't found Jared. That was a sore point to bring up, but he was still looking. I knew he would look until the end of time if it took that long. Jared obviously didn't want to be found, and he clearly had someone helping him. Whom that was would remain a mystery until they were ready to reveal themselves. Unfortunately.

I was distracted from my thoughts by a strange popping sound, and then felt a gush of water between my legs. I looked down and let out a panicked cry. Oh no. It was time. Was I ready? No, I wasn't ready.

"Bella," Edward said, hurrying to my side and grabbing my arm. "Are you okay?" I didn't even know where he had been, though I knew he wouldn't have been far. He never went far from me now that it was so close to the birth. Only it wasn't so close to the birth now. It was time for the birth.

I looked at Edward and grabbed his arm. "He's coming."

"He's coming," he agreed. "Jasper is going to get Carlisle. Let's get you settled upstairs."

They say that nothing prepares you for the feeling of holding your baby in your arms for the first time, they are not wrong. I can't even begin to describe how special that feels, but nothing would beat seeing my mate hold our son for the first time. That image would be etched into the back of my mind for the rest of my life.

The birth had been quick, thank God. Ten minutes of pushing and then our son, Caelan Cullen was born. He was a whopping 10lbs 8.0oz and 21 inches long. He had thick bronze hair just like his father. He was a big boy, strong. His name, which meant powerful warrior _,_ fitted him perfectly.

"He's perfect," Edward said, smiling down at his son as he held him in his arms.

"He is," I agreed. "You both are."

The end.

 **A/N:** Yeah… so, the Alpha has kind of open ending. Jared is still at large. I kept it this way as I plan to return to this world at some point with Jasper/Alice's story. At this moment in time I'm not sure when that will be.

I want to thank you all for taking this journey with me and I'm sorry the story took much longer to complete than I had intended. A appreciate all your reviews/follows/favs. Your support is invaluable.

Sherry! What can I say? I would be lost without your support and help. You're my sounding board. My evil muse feeder. I couldn't do this without you honey xx


End file.
